


Fools' Gold

by QueenEzr4



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/M, First Time, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pinecone dick, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Will add more as time goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEzr4/pseuds/QueenEzr4
Summary: A young lass and her controlling, sexist parents move to Inkwell Island in hopes of 'fixing' her. She winds up sleeping with a certain carnation and goes to great lengths to uphold her reputation while doing so. After all, lust is only a sin if you get caught.Saccharin, for reference: She's a smol 5'6" and Cagney's 12' when uprooted (images show up when highlighting and copying into the search bar)https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/285611381544321024/479348072166719498/saccharin__by_cynicalnightshade02-dbwp9xp.jpghttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/238771066179289089/477526718731649025/Capture_2018-06-12-20-34-02-1-1.png





	1. First Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say this is super self indulgent so turn back now if that's not your speed.

I don't know what went wrong. I was a good kid... did all my homework, obeyed the rules and kept my words simple. People knew me as an overachiever who's only purpose was success. Much of my life would amount to how well I could follow orders and hold my tongue. It helped to comfort me that the people envious of my lofty pursuits were immature free loaders that never paid a lick of attention. Then some of my well-adjusted peers scorned me for being a stuck up prude who's forgot how to have fun.

They would only be half right. All my attempts to shift my parents' expectations failed-knocking out teeth, speaking out of line, grades dropping. We just kept moving and the stakes only got higher for me if I kept at it. The gold I was born with was beginning to tarnish and it was hardly my fault.

When my family moved one last time onto these islands, they promised me one last chance to correct my behavior. I was 22 now, almost done with college, and yet they still think I'm a toddler. I promised myself once I was done I would put my foot down, turn things around. I wouldn't be so distant and aloof. It wasn't going to be easy, and I would need a fair amount of friends to support me when it came time to run away. Then my life wouldn't depend on pleasing my parents and hiding the parts they disapproved of. I would finally be free.

I didn't spend my whole life learning to manipulate people to stay under the radar for nothing. Perhaps it just comes easy for women like me.

\----

My mother, father and I walked around Inkwell Isle 1 first, greeting all of our new 'neighbors'. We met two anthropomorphic cups and a tea kettle, three... abnormally large vegetables, a couple of boxing frogs, a blob of slime and a large grumpy flower. Huh, a carrot with telekinetic powers... maybe even hypnosis. Potential personal trainers for self defense. And... hm, what could this floral stud offer? From what I could see, he was very territorial and refused to let us get too close to his garden, yet I caught him glancing down at me for a second. "Rest assured, Mister Carnation! My daughter would never do that." My mother told him, visibly nervous. It wasn't everyday you got to talk to a flower with a pointy face, and it was humbling to her.

My eye involuntarily twitched. My god, I've been hearing that pack of lies all day. I hated that they were so entitled to everything I said or did. Anything to keep little old me in line. But they wouldn't punish me if I never got caught.

"Never doubted it! Now move along, I have work to do." Cagney seemed to catch the subtle glint in my eye and squinted a bit, waving me and my folks off. I could tell he wanted to be rid of my parents more than to be rid of me. And really, who can blame him? He... was actually kind of cute. For a talking flower, at least. A light blush made its way onto my cheeks, and I hoped the makeup I wore for today would cover it sufficiently.

"Come on, Saccharin! We need to meet the other residents before sundown." My father's voice made me jump a bit. I sighed internally and turned around to follow them, catching a slight frown from the carnation in the corner of my eye. Right, I had to be careful. I've shown enough interest in him without attracting the wrath of my parents. If I was to put my plan into motion, I'd have to work around my college schedule and their work schedules.

God, these next few months were gonna suck.


	2. Spring Fever

About a month had passed since Saccharin and her folks had moved to Inkwell Isle. 

Her father got a job as a barber the next isle over, close to home so he could keep an eye on her as she went to and from college. Her mother stayed at home and busied herself with housework and attempting to pry into her daughter's business. She wanted to know what went through her mind, all the things she didn't say. How genuine-or not-her words were when she did say them. 

Saccharin had to carefully calculate her every movement with her analytical savant of a mother. A split second glance to the side whenever they spoke, a faint wavering of her voice, any subtle fidgeting... she had to suppress any possible signs that she was up to no good in their eyes. 

Deep down she knew her daughter was a liar, and an excellent one at that. She did share her blood after all, but could she really outwit someone three times her age? Her mother had to do much of the same with her own husband sometimes just to avoid his wrath; she wanted to get Saccharin away from her tyrannical father as much as Saccharin herself, but she had to make it look like she slipped up. Just one time was all she needed. 

Meanwhile, Saccharin couldn't bear to be home for long other than to rest and eat. There was only so much nosiness and daily questioning she could stand, and it was stressing her out more than the finals coming up. Saccharin needed a job, a means to be further away from a place she only ironically calls home. And she was going to need help if she was going to remove herself from her parents' lives for good after she completed her tests. 

\----

Whenever Saccharin didn't want to head home straight away afterschool, she would run off into the forest to visit Cagney, the closest person she considers a friend. Only once a week to stay under the radar, twice a week if she was really daring. At least, she could be honest with him, and oh, was it such a relief! Saccharin particularly enjoyed being surrounded by nature and animals once more, something she had been denied in favor of being more ladylike. A very constricting code of conduct that she had no say in. Despite the clear size and strength advantage he had over her-one of his hands could easily wrap around her-she felt far safer around Cagney than her own blood. Safe enough to be herself... mostly. 

All her venting and hot air didn't seem to bother Cagney at all. Not many people went out of their way to see him unless it was to cause trouble, or attempt to kill him. He enjoyed the company of one more inclined to nature than the people she was forced to be around. Someone from beyond the forest that 'got it'. Her enjoyed her childish, improper laughter that only he got to illicit from her. He enjoyed her labored breathing as she climbed up trees, a clear indication that she hadn't done so in quite some time, but also that she never forgot how. That she enjoyed a childhood rich with scuffed knees, dirt under her nails, and rolling around in loose leaves.

Alas, they had only known eachother for about a month, and he wanted to ask her other things. He asked her about her name. Isn't Saccharin a type of sugar? Why is she so offended by sexual topics? Such menial topics that she refused to give him simple answers to. The latter which brought her visible discomfort. He took note to ask her at the turn of spring, which was in a a matter of days. If it really hurt her that much to be honest about it, maybe he could help ease her out of it. 

\----

Saccharin went on her weekly trek into the forest on her way home, doubting whether or not it was a good idea to share the same space as a giant flower. But fuck it, she was already miserable and the last thing she needed to hear was a lecture from her folks. She had neglected to bring her allergy medicine with her to college, and spent the whole day rubbing her eyes and nose instead of working. THe young lady was in her typical attire, a simple pink dress with matching dress shoes and socks; she had let her hair down as well, the rubber bands hanging from her wrist. 

The pollen was getting more concentrated the further she went into the forest. She was heavily considering going home to dose up, and come back tomorrow when she was better prepared. A strange aching feeling was starting to creep up her legs, like she had been running the mile for hours. She took notice and started getting nervous, trying to shake it off as best she could. She walked up to Cagney, exchanging their usual greetings, her vision starting to blur slightly as the aching melted into a sharp tingling, spreading throughout her body as she looked up at him. 

"How's t-the spring season been treating you?" Cagney tried making small talk, but he appeared to be suffering in his own way. He was trembling slightly, grinding his teeth and refusing to look her in the eye.

"Oh, it's been good. Real good," Saccharin replied, idly rubbing her legs together in a feeble attempt to quell the sinful feeling. She wiped her eyes a bit, careful not to smudge her makeup. She stole a glance between her fingers up at him, beginning to blush softly and shift her weight from foot to foot. 

"Uhm... are you alright, there?"

The large carnation couldn't gaze at her in such a state and not get flustered. Sure, he would have preferred if his pollen affected another flower, but he couldn't afford to be picky.

"Mmmm.. no."

He quickly reached down and wrapped his hand around her waist, leaning down until he was level with her face. Saccharin gasped and writhed in his grasp, trying her hardest to ignore the tension settling between her legs. 

"Hey, what do you think you're-!" 

"Hush, prude," he growled, giving her a knowing smirk. "I think you know by now those aren't just allergies, dear. So... how do you feel?"

"Strange, weak in my legs," Saccharin shyly replied, suddenly starting to become fearful of someone finding out. "I c-can't make it stop, I can't ignore it. I'm not supposed to feel this. I'm not even supposed to be here. My father's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going t-" 

Cagney cut off her anxious rambling with a thumb to her mouth, using his other hand to carefully caress her hair. He stopped grinning for a second, realizing that she wouldn't harbor such a prudish ideology willingly. 

"Shame such a garbage human being made you fear a natural part of life. Forget about them for a moment, would you? I can show you a good time."

"W..what?" Saccharin was both curious and worried for what exactly he had in store. "I n-never... ho-ow w-would you even do that?" 

"Let me show you, dear."

He carefully lifted her up off the ground, promising not to drop her. Positioning his thumb under the bottom of her dress, he caressed the warm, supple thighs underneathe, biting his lip as she pressed them together, feeling her soft flesh shake against him. Her breath hitched as his thumb rubbed and pressed against her inner thighs, tensing and gritting her teeth. She wasn't used to being this aroused, and certainly not towards an enormous carnation, either.

Cagney shuddered at her reaction as he carefully pulled her underwear down, his fingers holding her tighter as his thumb pressed against the heat of her arousal. He licked his lips as he gently rubbed and massaged her labia, brushing against her clit and making her pant and squirm. He held her a little closer to his face, picking up the pace for a few seconds and earning desperate whines of ecstasy, her legs beginning to visibly shake. 

"So, how are you feeling now?"

His sensual tone sent shivers down her spine, openning one eye and shuddering when she saw just how close he was. This was humiliating. It was obvious now that he'd done this before. Met repressed women like her. Found out what made them tick. No amount of coy, reserved facades were going to fool him... Even with her clothes still on, she felt so exposed. 

"See? Nothing wrong with enjoying a little action!"

Several roots emerged from the ground below Saccharin, gently wrapping around her soft limbs, a few of the thorns slicing up her arms. Saccharin panted heavily and writhed when Cagney took his hand away, leaving her at the mercy of the long, firm appendages fondling her body under her dress. The more she tried to close her legs, the further the vines coiled up her legs, constricting them tighter.

Cagney slipped a vine between her legs, a thornless one, sensually rubbing it against her. He took great joy in toying with his little living doll, watching her come undone beneath him. He began to blush and sigh in pleasure, slowly inching the vine past her quivering entrance, relishing her loud moans and frantic squirming. Her delicate face was red behind her makeup and her eyes were shut tight, adjusting to his presence inside her. She involuntarily contracted around him, biting her lip and tearing up, her toes curling under her dress shoes and socks. 

"Don't get too excited now! I'm only getting started."

He steadily thrust the vine into her, forcing a cry of pleasure out of her and a beastial growl from him. Saccharin bunched up her legs and arched her back, her heart pounding in her chest. The roots restraining her legs squeezed and caressed them, lifting them up slightly and rubbing the tip of his vine against her sweet spot. She threw her head back and squealed his name, her walls tightening around him with each thrust. 

"Didn't think you'd have your first time with old Cagney, huh?"

"Shut your mouth!!"

He slowly expanded the vine inside her, reaching further into her with each thrust, blushing brightly and beginning to drool slightly. Saccharin let out loud moans between shaky breaths, tears streaking down her face and a warm sticky fluid dripping out of her. The scent of his pollen had grown stronger the closer she was to him, her heavy breathing amplifying the effect it had on her and starting to drive her mad. His flustered state aroused her even more, bucking her hips against his vine pumping inside her, cursing under her breath. 

Cagney moaned with her, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, one of his hands lifting up her dress to take in the sight of her. He groaned in delight and brought her closer to him, slowly licking up the thin streaks of blood his torns left on her arms. His hand-tipped tongue wrapped around her neck under her hair, slimy and soft; it twitched slightly as the hand tightly cupped her face, giving Saccharin no choice but to retain eye contact as he began ramming his vine into her roughly. 

He let her enjoy a moment of unfiltered, pleasure screaming, kicking her legs and bucking her hips erratically, before the sticky hand covered her mouth and he began to moan loudly. Saccharin shut her eyes tightly and let out muffled screams with each thrust, her mascara beginning to run with her tears. Her drool mixed with his, and she had the bright idea to kiss and lick his hand tongue; his passionate gasps of pleasure encouraged her to take a few of his 'fingers' into her mouth, noisily sucking on them. In a matter of seconds, Cagney was in the same state as she was, crying out with each thrust. 

Saccharin felt her body tense up almost uncomfortably, writhing frantically in his grasp and glancing up at him. Cagney pinned her up against a nearby tree with his roots, his tongue lightly constricting her neck as he ravaged her. It wouldn't have taken much more to break her.

"THIS IS WHAT I LIKE TO CALL EXTREME POLLINATION AND TOTAL DOMINATION!!"

Saccharin gasped and arched her back sharply as she climaxed, coming hard around his vine and passionately sucking on his tongue, muffling what would have been quite a loud shriek; Cangey immediately followed after, thrusting his vine as deep inside her as it would go, spilling a copious amount of nectar inside her, letting out a loud shuddering moan. 

The next few moments were spent catching their breath, with Cagney slowly licking off the pollen coating her arms face and legs, and Saccharin processing what had just transpired. He slowly set her down comfortably on her back before slowly pulling his vine out of her, allowing the nectar to leak out of her, caressing her hair again as he gazed down at her. He wiped away as much mascara from her cheeks as he could manage, and she leaned her head into his touch. Her loins were going to be sore for awhile later, but she hardly cared. 

"I... I could get used to this."

This was going to be another thing Saccharin had to hide from her parents, and she couldn't do it too often, but that was part of the fun.

Maybe this semester wouldn't suck after all.


	3. Reason for concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psycarrot being nosy. Well... this is different, and very short.

Pleased with leading a double life, Saccharin became dedicated to disappearing into the forest once a week every Friday. 'To destress' she would say to anyone that asked. But she never said how she destressed and preferred leaving the already confused Root Pack in the dark. As far as they were concerned, they had to look out for her safety. Inkwell residents tend to be well-versed in combat, and intruding on someone's property was the quickest way to get your spine broken in four different places. A pretty face and kind manners will only get you so far. 

It wasn't long before the vegetable neighbors started getting suspicious. 

Psycarrot motioned for his pals Weepy and Moetatoe to huddle together, sighing and checking over his shoulder to see Saccharin's mother sitting on the front porch of her house. Keeping his voice down a bit, he brought up the subject gently. He didn't want to have to snitch on such a nice lady for something so innocuous. 

"I'm telling ya, something's up with her. I've never seen her this giddy before."

"Maybe she just had a good day?" Moe rolled his eyes a bit, brushing it off as if it was no big deal. 

"What college student is that chipper at this time o' year? Most of em get frazzled with all those tests."

"Hey, ever heard of staying positive? And so what if she gets home late? She's an adult, she shouldn't have to answer to her folks still." Moe was tempted to speak up, just so the old hag on the porch could hear him. Hear how ridiculous she sounded.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that she only comes home late Fridays? What treats is she indulging in that she has to keep a secret?"

Psycarrot was considering snitching on the lady in pink to her mother in red. Once he actually got dirt on her. But Saccharin was the queen of being aloof and coy. They'll never get a word out of her if they cornered her like thugs in an alley. Weepy only nodded in response to Moe's words, not wanting to get in their neighbor's business. Moe couldn't help but find this curiosity ridiculous, deciding it was best to stay out of her business. 

"Let's just leave her alone. If she passes by covered in bruises, then we ask her what's up. Deal?"

Just then, Saccharin walked down the path, heading to her house. She had a visible bounce in her step and an almost childish smile on her face. Ready to give her neighbors and parents the same excuse as before. 

Except this time she was getting boxing lessons from Ribby and Croaks.


	4. Springtime Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saccharin is fed up with her urges getting in the way of college, and takes it upon herself to self medicate by visiting the source of them herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dearie me... I feel like I went overboard with this one. 
> 
> Probably gonna change the chapter title later too.

Miss Saccharin was sore for about four days after Cagney deflowered her, but she refused to stay in bed and rest up, lest her toxic folks get suspicious. He was unintentionally rough thanks to the size difference between them, but she was thankful he didn't rip her clothes off before sending her on her way. 

It wasn't until very early next Tuesday morning that she began feeling anxious. The subtle ache between her thighs became an uncomfortable throbbing that quickly became impossible to ignore. Her own administrations proved to only worsen her condition, and she knew her sudden need could only be satiated by the vines that first entered her. However, there was little room for her to waste being ashamed and filthy. Saccharin needed to focus on her studies. 

She went downstairs and looked out one of the windows, breathing in the fresh air. It was a nice change of pace from the stuffiness of her bedroom, for all of a few seconds. Much to her dismay, traces of carnation pollen entered her lungs and reignited the cravings beneath her dress. She'd kick herself for being foolish enough to underestimate just how far that stuff could travel, if her mother wasn't louging around in the kitchen. Saccharin forced out a few sneezes and closed the window, going to the cupboards to dose up on antihistamines. 

"Ma, why do you have so many windows open? My allergies are driving me mad!" Indeed they were, but not the same way as she thought. 

"You know I can't keep the windows closed all the time, Saccharin. The house will get dusty, and I do enough cleaning as it is."

"...I think I'm gonna need stronger meds. These puny things aren't cutting it anymore." Saccharin pressed her legs together slightly, hoping to ease the fiery stabbing between them. "I can help you clean more, if you'd like."

"I'll just get you a pollen filter mask over the weekend." Her mother rolled her eyes, sticking her nose back into the magazine she was reading. "If you went outside more you wouldn't have developed allergies in the first place!"

Saccharin was about to say something back, about how her father prohibited her from enjoying herself outside. About how simply sitting outside on the porch would do nothing to conquer for allergies. But she bit her tongue, sticking true to her promise. Speaking out of line could get her kicked out, and she had nowhere to go. Yet. 

"You have a point. I'm going on a walk, take care." Oh thank God, she could do see Cagney again. 

"Good, just make sure you're back before dark. I'm making chicken casserole with steamed carrots tonight."

Oh. How charming. 

\---

The second she was outside, she felt her heartrate increase. Saccharin took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, reminding herself that the Root Pack could still report back to her folks if she acted suspicious. A slight pang of guilt found its way into her heart, having to veil her own happiness, or risk it being taken away. They would never accept she was a changed woman, or a woman at all, but it was against their beliefs to abort.

If it was worth anything, she was greatful that neither of her parents cared to pursue agriculture majors. They, like most kids, were required to learn about plant biology, the human body and the like in grade school and brushed it off in later years. Truthfully, they did that with anything that they knew wouldn't benefit their future career. And neither were sexual deviants, at least to her knowledge. As long as she played her cards right, they'd never find out what she was up to. They'd never get in her way.

Twenty minutes into her walk, the coast was clear for her to venture into the woods as usual. Saccharin had brought her backpack with her for college later that afternoon; she stuffed a towel in one of the pockets, seperate from her supplies. Anytime she came to visit Cagney she woud bring a fresh one after washing the evidence away. 

Her eyebrows knit together as she breathed in more pollen, her heart beating rapidly and her legs starting to wobble; she leaned against a tree and hung her head down, gasping in arousal and closing her eyes. Saccharin would have taken seasonal torment from any other flower, preferring the constant sneezing and irritation she could easily take into her own hands. She couldn't not breath it in, and for her to seek 'treatment' for her body's sinful reaction isn't something she could ask anyone else. 

She nervously approached Cagney once more, setting her bag down and kicking her shoes off, her movements stiff and jittery. Her legs trembled under her weight, demanding that she submit to the beast before her. Even gazing upon his face made her breath quicken, the white satin dress she'd known to love becoming uncomfortable and itchy. Pride was yet her second nature, and she'd be damned if she gave in to him that quickly. Not with that smirk on his face. 

"Hey, why didn't you tell me your pollen can reach all the way to my house?" 

"You never asked." Cagney retorted back, seeming more frustrated than usual. "Didn't you see how windy it was that day? They aren't leaves, they ain't gonna snag on anything."

"I saw, but... I didn't expect it to be so potent." Saccharin bit her lip as she looked up at him, rubbing her nose to mask the embarassing act. "I'm not the only one being affected either, right?"

It was so cute to him watching her crane her neck up at him, and in those eyes he couldn't detect the slightest bit of fear. She was one of the most modest and innocent-looking ladies he's had the pleasure of talking to, a vast difference from her coldhearted parents. He would never have guessed she'd be so open to screwing a flower... It was starting to drive him crazy.

"Of course not, everybody here gets kinda of agitated for awhile, but most people think nothing of it. Anybody with severe allergies such as yourself kinda get it the worst. Sorry to say. You aren't the first to confront me about it, either." He smirked down at her as she sneezed softly, struggling to contain his excitement himself. Everything in him wanted to rip her clothes off and ravage her right there, make her throw her head back and scream his name, but he had to be patient. He wasn't ready to admit he'd been itching for more frequent 'visits' since their first encounter. Once a week was nowhere near enough to sate him, and he couldn't ravish her like he wanted to. Not yet, at least. 

"Great... and it can't be self medicated either? Blame my mom for keeping every window in the house open during the day. And then blame me for 'not going outside more' even though I'd be punished for doing something unladylike. She's really inconsiderate."

"Oh let it rest." Normally he would let her vent, but he was getting frustrated with her stalling. "You're self medicating now, aren't you? And it clearly works better than those crummy pills you humans shove down your throats. But if it really bothers you that much... you can take your prissy ass back home and try in vain to take care of it yourself!"

"L-like hhhhhell I w-w-will!" Saccharin hissed back at him, hoping he'd shut up. His harsh words ran a tingle down her spine, her face beginning to flush under her cosmetics. She crossed her arms and pressed them against her chest, feeling her hardened nipples jab at the thin layers of fabric over them. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up her prude act. 

Cagney scoffed down at her, leaning his head down to her level, eying her up and down. Her eyes shut tight as the strength of his pollen increased exponentially, her undergarments damp from their insidious effects. He could tell she was doing a poor job of hiding how badly she wanted him from the way she chewed on her lip and rubbed her thighs together. Saccharin cursed under her breath as he caressed her neck and shoulders with his fingers, falling to her knees as the healthy green digits rubbed and kneeded her soft flesh. Cagney hooked his hands under her arms, clasping his fingers over her back with his thumbs resting on her shoulders. His thumbs pressed into her chest firmly, grinning lewdly down at her as she panted, her own hands grasping at the back of his; he slowly pulled down the collar of her dress and the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts to the pollen-saturated air. He got closer to her, sighing and blowing more pollen over her, licking his lips as she arched her back; he moved a few strands of hair back behind her shoulders, caressing the sides of her flushed face. The hands held her head firmly in place, locking eyes with her as he ran his large slimy tongue over her chest, his saliva mixing with the pale yellow dust and soaking into her pores. Cagney gripped Saccharin firmly as she tried to pry him off her, soaking the front of her dress in drool as his tongue lashed at her chest, savoring her impassioned squeals. 

"S-STOP TEASING ME ALREADY!!" The young woman screamed in frustration, her chest heaving. "FUCK M-ME, CAGNEY!!! F-F-FUCK ME L-LIKE T-THE LITTLE S-S-SLUT I AM!!!"

"Alright, alright. Say it, don't spray it." He leered down at her, sticking one of his hands into the ground and gently smooching her on the cheek. He twirled her around as a couple roots shot up from the ground and wrapped around her arms, coiling up to her shoulders. They forcefully pulled her down to the ground, her exposed chest scraping against some fallen leaves. "If your shitbag parents say anything about your dress, just say someone tripped you."

Try as she might, Saccharin couldn't bend her arms and push herself up onto her elbows. Her hips were raised off the ground, her inner thighs shaking in anticipation. His fingers lifted the bottom of her dress up and over her ass, laying it across her back. He runs a finger down the center of her back, slipping it under her panties, languidly pressing the tip past her wet folds. The rest of his fingers rest loosely curled around her thigh as she quickly rolled her hips forward, sliding more of his finger inside her. Cagney simply watched as her hips rose and fell, enveloping the large but managable appendage down to the knuckle each time, her shuddering gasps just enough to drown out his own. He didn't tolerate much teasing himself, as he pulled his finger out and pinched the edge of her panties, effortlessly ripping them off and snarling down at her. 

Another vine bursts out of the ground and swiftly penetrates her, forcing a pleasure shriek out of her. Cagney idly sucked on his finger as the vine pounded into her, filling her completely with every thrust. Saccharin screamed and writhed in pleasure, her dress bunching up at the top of her back, her thighs bracing against the force hammering away between them. He grunted and moaned with her, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he chased after that blissful feeling he'd been waiting all week for; he roughly slams his free hand down on her, her head his thumb and his forefinger, effectively immobilizing her. He leaned his head down over her, pumping the vine harder and faster, his petals twitching in time with her cries of pleasure. The end of Cagney's tongue morphed into a hand and snatched up a thick lock of auburn hair, tugging her head back so that they made eye contact. 

The blissful sensations were becoming too much for Saccharin, her clawing and kicking at the ground proving to be futile while in the grasp of the devilishly handsome carnation. He growls and weakly chuckles at her halfhearted attempt to escape, thrusting into her at a bruising pace, blushing deeply and cursing under his breath. 

"S-Saaaaacharin~!!" Cagney moaned loudly, curling his fingers under her chest and lightly pushing her back into his thrusts. He laid his head almost down to the ground next to her, roughly pulling on her hair. Saccharin's eyes rolled into the back of her head, hardly paying attention to him as she tightened up around him, meer seconds away orgasm. He grit his teeth and released his grip on her back, instead gripping the ground next to her, his high pitched groans an indicator he was about to come undone. 

His small human doll wailed his name in esctacy as she climaxed, her hips spasming and bucking as she writhed before him, coating his twitching vine in slippery fluid. He soon followed after, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning loudly as he buried the vine as deep inside her as it would go, spilling copious amounts of love juice inside her. The sticky nectar almost immediately overflowed from her, gushing out of her in waves and dripping down her thighs. He covered most of his face with his petals in embarassment, apologizing over and over as he made a mess. Saccharin laid still and bit her lip slightly as she was repeatedly filled to the brim, the cool temperature of his nectar soothing the aching soreness creeping up on her. Cagney released her arms and gently pulled out of her, unfurling his petals and pulling her close to his face. He picked up the towel poking out of her backpack and carefully wiped away the excess nectar from her thighs and crotch, patting down her chest as well. For several minutes they laid together, slowly gathering themselves again and appreciating eachother's proximity. Saccharin pulled her dress down and let her head rest his cheek, her hands resting on top of his. They spent a good half hour petting and stroking eachother, drifting off to a peaceful slumber...

Saccharin gasped and awoke with a start, moving a few strands of hair out of her face. 

"You don't have to go now, do you?" Cagney said groggily, looking up at her. 

"I'm sorry but my college class starts in twenty minutes," she replied, sounding a bit panicked. "Valuable stuff I can't miss for the big finish."

"Want me to carry you there, sweetheart?"

Saccharin's fragile heart skipped a beat at that. 'Sweetheart'? Did that meant what he... Nevermind, she had to get moving if she was gonna make it on time. 

"Sure thing. I'll point you in the right direction. Just... make sure nobody can see me poking out of your hand."


	5. Bee in a Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saccharin and Cagney put their heads together to find a way to get her more comfortable with sex. And she finds out carnation sap is delicious.

As much as her being stubborn turned him on, Cagney preferred if Saccharin was more comfortable with herself before continuing to see her. They agreed to try something sneaky and a little risky. Cagney started leaving some of his vines exposed in her parents' garden, tucked away behind thick foliage or underneath upturned baskets. If either of her parents saw them, they shrugged it off and resumed their daily activities, at worst telling Saccharin to take care of them. She was about to question why her father couldn't get rid of them, bringing up how unladylike it would be for her to get her hands dirty. He clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance, saying something about a busy work schedule before slapping down some latex gloves and a bottle of weed killer on the table. Just like that, he was off to work, and her mother was back to cleaning the house once more. Whatever, she wasn't going to argue with him. Perfect. 

Saccharin put on the gloves and carried the bottle outside to the garden, her mother paying her no mind. She treaded carefully across the soil, careful not to step on any sprouts or wires. It had been so long since she was allowed back there, with her parents permission at least. Barred from her own hobby. She would still set aside time to sneak outside to water the tomatos, lettuce and corn, since her mother often neglected to. And since she didn't appear to be watching her, she crouched down behind a tree and dug up a few water bottles she kept hidden. 

Far away in the forest, Cagney would sit waiting for her to initiate some form of contact. He found it easier to wait for her when she wasn't present, as it gave him time to sort his thoughts. The fact that she wasn't afraid to visit him regularly and just sit down to talk with him made him smile a bit. Even with his pollen putting her under a lustful spell she still wanted to exchange words before doing the nasty. Was it her pride delaying them both what they wanted, or a desire for something more to come forth from their interactions that kept her from being honest? It probably wasn't wise to entertain wishful thoughts like that. 

Before he could let his mind wander any further, he felt a warm puff of breath across one of his distant vines, making him jolt a bit. Saccharin's gloves had come off once she was out of the sight, the bottle of weed killer useless to her as she ran her fingers across his vines. The vines coiled around her hands in greeting, one of them rubbing against her palm almost desperately. Saccharin bit her lip and gripped them tighter, beginning to rub and stroke them, gently pulling one of them further out of the ground. Her warm touch sent waves of sensual pleasure to the horny flower they connected to, his body trembling as bits of yellow dust formed on his face. He leaned back against a nearby tree, staying very still in case the person handling him was not the decietful lass he'd become acquainted with. 

For a moment, all contact ceased before he felt her fingers caressing him again, yet something was different about the way they touched him. He stayed still in anticipation as they traced out letters along his vines:

H...e...l...l...o....C...a...g...n...e...y

T...r...y...i...n....g

S...o...m...e.t...h...i...n...g.....d...i...f...f...e...r...e...n...t

A heavy sigh of relief escaped him, knowing for sure that the hands touching him belonged to Saccharin. The last thing either of them needed was someone else getting between them. His relief was shortlived, however, as Saccharin closed her hand again around him, beginning to move her hand up and down along the length of his vine. Cagney tensed up, his breath coming fast as his face accumulated more pollen; his agitated wheezing and twitching expelled some of the fine dust into the air in front of him. He tried his damnedest to keep from squirming too much, refusing to let novice Saccharin whittle him down so quickly. He was grateful they were so far apart, not wanting her to see him, a monstros flower three times her size, rendered a hot, twitching, drooling mess so soon. 

Saccharin peeked around the bushes, feeling a bit nervous doing something so daring out in the open. She was getting more comfortable stroking and fondling him, the long green appendage boasting a firm, smooth texture in her grasp. Out of nowhere, it seemed, she got the idea to taste him; maybe it was the pollen making her think irrationally. The tingling sensation between her legs only intensified gradually, sped up by her nervous panting as she inhaled more pollen. Her tongue flicked out over the tip, frowning slightly as she turned to spit out residual dirt. Cagney's vine twiched slightly in her grasp, a slight tension setting in her chest. Nobody was in the garden, and from her spot no one in the house could see her, which gave her all the courage she needed to push forward. She brought the vine closer and pressed her tongue to the tip, wrapping her lips around it and beginning to suck. The fearsome plant began to pant and drool at the sudden warmth, feeling her tongue press against his favorite spots. He struggled to keep himself still for the most part, his vine quivering slightly as it slid back and forth between her lips. Wary of choking her, he lightly pressed her tongue down as she guided it towards her throat. 

Cagney let out a surprised yelp as she suddenly dipped her head down, taking as much of the sensitive appendage into her mouth as she could. He trembled all over and wheezed as she softly gagged on his vine, feeling some of her teeth gently scraping around him. Saccharin began slowly bobbing her head up and down on his vine, one hand squeezing and fondling it and the other slipped beneath her panties; she began to breath a little heavier herself, running her tongue over every inch of him. Her lips pressed to the edge of her hand where she gripped the vine, feeling it shake and squirm in her mouth, her cheeks aflame with blush as she tugged on it a few more times with her lips, slowly pulling away. Cagney held back a desperate whine as the warmth faded, her sticky saliva coating the vine that was just in her mouth. He calmed down just enough to make out the words that were being traced over his needy tendril again:

M...o...r...e......v...i...n...e...s

He grit his teeth and happily obliged, two more vines emerging from the ground beneath Saccharin and snaking up her anxious legs, gripping the edges of her underwear and swiftly pulling them down to her knees. She took her hand out from between her legs and tightly grasped the fourth vine, spreading the juices on her fingers over it. Saccharin spread her legs a bit wider, soft puffs of breath dancing over the tip of the quivering appendage in her other hand as she sheathed the thicker one inside her. A thin thread of saliva connected his other vine and her soft, moist lips, before she closed the distance and drew him into her mouth again. Cagney jolted and tightened his grip around her thighs, shutting his eyes tightly as she slid up and down on his length. Being unable to see her do such things got him even more hot and bothered, imagining her naughty movements instead as the muscles in her legs rippled under his clutches. 

Instantly his face flushed as she worked herself on his vine, shaking all over and beginning to moan behind clenched teeth. The heat of her flesh and her rising pulse was driving him mad, high pitched growls rising out of him as she buried his tendril deep between her legs. Cagney could feel just about everything she was doing to him; her puffs of breath on his vine, every gently caress, every swipe of her tongue, every gag and gutteral moan. Just as he was adjusting to her torment, she began riding him faster, her fingers shakily asking him if he's having fun. 

The vines around her legs tightly squeezed and rubbed them greedily, moving up under her dress to fondle her chest. He let his tongue hang out of his mouth, moaning loudly as he steadily pumped his vine in and out of her aching loins. Saccharin roughly grabbed ahold of the vine and thrust it inside herself with each bounce, her walls fluttering around him as he filled out every inch of her. Cagney hissed and wriggled his vine against her more sensitive areas, pressing back firmly against the tree he was leaning against. The vines under her dress slipped beneath her bra and coiled around her breasts, hungrily cupping them. Saccharin arched her back, flopping over and placing a hand on the ground for support, her frantic cries of esctacy muffled by the vine she stuffed into her throat. Another vine shot out of the ground and coiled up her arm, reaching under her shirt and under her collar, wrapping around her neck. 

Saccharin teared up in pleasure as his vine plunged into her with quick, shallow thrusts, involutarily tightening around it. Saccharin thrust her hips back into his rapid thrusts, drooling around the vine attempting to slip past her throat; she withdrew all but the tip, beginning to taste something sweet leeking out. Without a second thought, she eagerly swallowed it, slowly pulling the rest of the vine out of her mouth. She planted kisses further down the length between gasps of pleasure, the vines under her dress toying with her nipples. Soon her lips and tongue were around the green tendril again, quickly stroking up and down, the tension in her groin growing stronger every second. 

Cagney was thrashing and groaning with each thrust, his vines rhythmically tugging her hips towards the earth. His tongue hung out of his mouth limply, panting in time with her movements, pollen falling from his face in waves and getting carried off by the breeze. He was far too gone to worry about anyone who might be around to witness him, daring to mewl Saccharin's name between moans. He was having the time of his life being dominated for a change, and by someone with limited experience no less; he wanted more than anything to drag Saccharin back into the forest to see her in action. Cagney's grip on her legs tightened and he forcibly sat her up, spreading her legs and holding her as close to the ground as he could, his vine pumping deeper inside her; the vines squeezed her breasts and nipples painfully hard, bringing forth an abrupt climax from Saccharin. He relished the feeling of her hot fluid spilling over and dripping down his vine, the feeling of her muffled screams and drool around his other vine, the feeling of her trying writhing in vain to escape. 

Just as it became too much for him to handle, he pulled all but the tip of his vine out of her mouth, his vines greedily wrapping around her body. He came inside her with a loud, extended groan, releasing spurts of nectar into her mouth as well. Saccharin's entire body shook in overstimulation, her eyes shut tight as she swallowed every drop of the flower's cum that touched her tongue. She pressed herself to the ground and tightened around his vine teasingly, coercing more sap out of the desperate carnation; she sucked the vine further into her mouth as Cagney continued to come, humming softly as she hardly had to swallow his sap. Cagney collapsed onto the ground, tensing and shuddering as she practically sucked the life out of him, pollen forming small piles near his face. He couldn't help but repeatedly moan her name, the gooey hand on the end of his tongue weakly gripping the ground, wondering how much longer until she was through with him. 

After approximately ten minutes of unrelenting bliss, Saccharin finally took his vines out from between her legs and her mouth, giving him a moment to relax. A viscous conentration of nectar burt out from between her legs, forming a rather large puddle below her. Saccharin quickly reached over and grabbed the gloves she brought outside with her, putting them on and digging a hole nearby for the liquid to drain into. She covered the rest with leaves and loose dirt at the site of where the vines emerged, wiping any excess off her person. The remaining three vines slowly retreated from her body, returning to the exhausted carnation far away. By the time Saccharin's mother called out for her to hurry up, she was already halfway across the garden, heading inside to take a shower and return to her academics. Cagney sighed in relief as he began to nod off, feeling both proud and thankful to have a girl like her helping him through his spring heat. 

Perhaps he was wrong about not being able to take her affliction into her own hands.


	6. Pining for Fake Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagney spies on her and gets excited, Saccharin spots him and longs for the piece of him he hid from her.

It was another fine day at the barber shop on Isle II, around noon when the quartet running the business got most of their customers. Their fifth member was a stocky, surly middle aged man in a button-up shirt stucked into ironed dress pants. The remaining ring of gray hair framed his balding head as though it were a crown, his eyebrows comically thick and coarse, and the sinew hands and fingers visible under calloused skin. His personality reflected that of a man with a wealth of business expertise below his belt; selfish, greedy, lacking in compassion, and has no issues with dicking over customers if it means he still gets his paycheck. However, he was cunning and subtle, nudging his younger clients towards mens' hair care products he felt they needed to attract the women they desired. 

"Sir, don'tcha think it's kinda sleazy to make money off a lad's insecurities?" One of the quartet members questioned. He soon regretted his decision, while his companions took note. 

"Oh, relax. I was just giving him some pointers. I felt bad for the guy, walking around with a birds nest on his head talking about how none of the girls wanted anything to do with him." His voice carried loud and clear throughout the barber shop, assertive and commanding, all while his eye bore into those of the nervous toon before him. "And besides, you're making extra money on the side thanks to those hair gels and creams. All your shop needed to pull itself up by the bootstraps was a little persuasion on your part. But hey, now that I'm here I can do that for ya. Or..."

The man's voice dropped to a low rumble, his chapped lipped curving up in a crude grin, staring down at the four. 

"I can pack my shit and leave, and you four can go back to scrounging up nickles and dimes on folks' sympathy."

The unmistakable expression of fear on the toon's face was enough to deter the man from continuing, dismissing the conversation and returning to an older customer waiting to be addressed. All four members of the quartet co-owned the shop and could easily fire him for his foul business practices. But the truth was that he helped them get back on their feet and update their wares, and for that they were grateful. The customers appreciated his charisma and liveliness, which alone drew in more clients. And more money. They were wrong to doubt a grounchy old timer would revive their modest business the way he did. 

This grounchy old man was Saccharin's father. 

\-----

It was a wonder to her that hundreds of miles away from her first home, she still got to experience a full week off from school. However, she still needed to study for the finals when she came back, and that it was easier to do just that sitting outside in the shade. Or at least that's what she told her parents. The first day of spring break she awoke early and, after attending to all her household chores and duties, gathered up her books and study guides. Saccharin hardly needed to do more than glance over them, but she couldn't get too cocky. She selected a spot at the far end of the garden and sat with her back up against a tree, enjoying the fresh air and warm sunlight. 

Hidden by the wooded area beyond the garden, a tall carnation peaked through the foliage to watch her. He immediately spotted her with her nose in a science textbook, paying her surroundings little to no attention. Saccharin was idly chewing on the eraser end of her pencil, her eyes darting from one line to another, ocassionally flipping the page and smiling to herself. There was a charm to her being in her own element, and he found himself staring. Cagney pulled back and shook his head to clear his mind, pulling on one of his petals. 

"How much longer do I hafta wait?" He whispered to himself, getting a bit agitated. That was it, he was just a little impatient. This would end by the time summer rolled around. He would be foolish to think otherwise. So, so foolish...

A distant sneeze caught his attention, bringing him back to spying on Saccharin. She put down her pencil to cover her sneezes, looking up and frowning a bit; she knew Cagney had to be nearby if she was sneezing this much. Her desire to study slipped her mind momentarily, and for a moment, she took a long look around her. She admired how well her vegetable garden was doing, the shimmering light glinting off the trees' leaves, even the bugs crawling around in the soil. She adored being outside, even if it was to "study", epsecially if it meant getting out of that dreadful house. Cagney blushed something fierce, seeing her genuinely happy for the first time. By herself. He felt a sense of pride knowing he was partly resposible for it, and he wanted nothing more at the moment to see her like that all the time. But he had to get her away from those vile people, or get them away from her. 

His train of thought was broken as Saccharin closed her book, using her study guide as a bookmark, rose to her feet and walked over to the far end of her vegetable garden. He bit his lip as she slowly approached his hiding spot, watching her stoop down in front of an overturned basket of squash and cucumbers. With her dress outlining her backside and thighs, the rest was left to his imagination as she cleaned up the mess. Cagney noted the slight trembling in her knees, as if her body already knew he was there, his face stinging with blush. He noted the way her hair slid down to the ground over her shoulders, making her job more frustrating; her grunts in annoyance sparking a tense feeling towards the lower part of his stem. Cagney sprouted legs and crouched down behind the shrubbery before Saccharin could spot him, his form hunched over awkwardly. He cursed himself silently for objectifying Saccharin, his closest friend out of the few he had. She was barely able to squeeze in weekly check-ins without her folks getting suspicious, and now there's even more pressure on her to be careful. Thanks to him, her mother probably questions the scent Saccharin carries home every Friday afternoon, despite being told not to screw around in the dirt. Cagney was only making her life more difficult. More exciting perhaps for her, but still treacherous. And yet, she still chooses to return every week just to see how he's doing...

A sudden wet sensation originating from his waist caught his attention and he glanced down, covering part of his face in embarassment; a large, orange cone-shaped appendage had emerged from his crotch, framed by broad leaves that had previously concealed it. It was covered in overlapping scales like that of a pinecone, increasing in size from base to tip; nectar coated it and slowly dripped down the surrounding leaves. A part of him wondered how much of him she could take inside her painlessly, and the other part worried he would scare her off. However, neither of those concerns could stop him from imagining Saccharin eagerly riding him and screaming his name. 

Cagney decided that he would have to take matters into his own hands for now, until he properly shows himself to her. His finger idly ran along the length of his shaft, groaning in pleasure as he continued to spy on Saccharin. She glanced up at the sound, dropping a squash and glancing around for a bit, her hair swaying with her movement. Cagney covered his mouth with his other hand to stifle any furhter noise he'd make, massaging the base of his cock as he fantasized about pulling her hair; his body began to shake all over, squirming and demanding more attention. He watches as Saccharin finally stands up, flinging her hair back over her shoulders, the basket full of vegetables in her hands. She didn't suspect he was so closeby, which he was thankful for; Cagney wrapped his hand around himself as he watched her carry the produce inside, wheezing as more of his nectar dripped down his legs. All the times she's grinned up at him, complimented him, vented to him, made him drool and curse under his breath; all the times she's squirmed in his grasp and bit her lip made him hiss and shudder, pollen starting to accumulate on his face. His face flushed and he flopped over onto his back, his eyes shut tight as he lost himself to his erotic fantasies, his scene permeating the garden.

Saccharin stepped back out to retrieve her supplies she'd left by the tree, tripping over a root and falling to her knees; she felt herself heating up again thanks to the pollen, but she noted something extra accompanied it. She inspected every inch of her garden, trying to find the source; it couldn't mean anything good if the plants' sap was exposed to the air, and it was right around the time pests would return once more to wreck havoc on them. Approximately twenty minutes later with no luck, she sighed and turned around to go back inside, until a guttural snarl made her jump. She held her hands over her chest, glancing at the dense forest behind her, wary of any large animals that could harm both her and her garden. The young lady treaded closer carefully, the sweet scent growing slightly stronger as she approached the foliage. 

Saccharin pushed past some of the bushes to investigate the strange noises, freezing and covering her mouth in shock. She spotted Cagney laying on the ground several feet away, his hips raised slightly and his hand steadily stroking his cone-shaped dick; his teeth were gritted in pleasure, his other hand gripping the ground. It was the last thing she expected to come out of him, and it was certainly huge. She was a bit miffed that he came all this way to peep on her, but the warmth settling between her legs quickly drowned it out. Saccharin hid behind a tree as her chest tightened, out of sight from both her mother and Cagney, licking her lips and parting her legs. The scent from his nectar was heavenly and made her mouth water, her hand drifting under her dress; Saccharin suppressed a whine as she pawed at the damp fabric of her underwear. Cagney lightly thrust his hips up into his hand, moaning Saccharin's name and letting his tongue hang out; the display only aroused her more, slipping her fingers beneath her underwear and toying with her clit. Her back arched as her fingers became coated in her fluids, wondering just how different Cagney would feel compared to a guy her age. 

Just as she was starting to get excited, a shrill voice called her back in. Saccharin immediately stumbled back out of the woods, taking her hand out of her panties and banging her head on the tree where her book still laid. She cried out in pain, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head, her arousal quickly dying down as she wiped her fingers on the grass. She nevertheless regretted impeding on his privacy, picking up her book and heading back inside before her mother could question her.

Cagney shut his eyes tightly and let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he climaxed, nectar squirting from between the scales of his cock, making a mess of his legs. Pollen drifted around his face, some falling into the ground beside his petals. He laid motionless on the forest floor, trembling all over and panting softly; an exasperated sigh escaped him knowing he'd have to clean it all up, wanting to return to his flower field as soon as possible. Slowly, the leaves framing his penis closed around it, retracting back into his body, the nectar soaking into the ground. Cagney stood up and began to head back home, making a pit stop at a stream to wash off the sticky fluid from his crotch. For once he could think clearly without his urges clouding his brain, and much to his dismay, he still wanted to feel her lips pressed against his. 

"Ahh, nuts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd write for the barbershop quartet but hegh. Finally I introduce the conman that is her father.  
> This part.... was really hard to write for some reason and I coulda done better. I already have two more chapters in the works though, this was just to pad things out a bit.


	7. Extreme Pollination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saccharin finds out she has a thing for sharp teeth and pain the very same night when she should have been asleep. Sometimes I amaze myself with just how nasty these get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep updating once a month it's because I only have a few hours at night and even fewer during my offdays to write. Anyways, spring's almost here and I'm ready to die.

After quite a long day of studying and pushing lewd thoughts of out her head, Saccharin's folks went to bed downstairs. With her room being on the top floor and both parents being light sleepers, she had to be quiet doing much of anything. Her legs swung over the side of her bed as she closed her textbook once more, yawning and shoving it in her backpack. As tedious as studying was, she was glad to have it to deterr her brain from focusing on what she had seen earlier. 

The discomfort below her belly soon returned, her face going red and her legs beginning to shake as images of Cagney's genitalia entered her mind. Saccharin tried to shake it off, peeling her dress off, folding it and setting it down by her bed. She cracked open her window halfway to air out her room as it was feeling a bit stuffy, carefully standing up and looking through her dresser for a nightgown to wear. While her back was turned, vines had snuck up through the gutter on the side of the house, poking out of a hole and climbing up the wall; they disappeared under the curtains as they entered her bedroom window. 

Saccharin plucked out a thin nightgown to wear, sea foam green and very comfortable in the warm months of spring; she turned and froze when she saw the green appendages creeping through her window, wondering how Cagney found her so easily. 

Nevertheless, she grew more and more excited as she stood there in her undergarments, staring at them as two of them loosely curled around her ankles. She got down on her knees and grabbed the thickest vine with both hands and taking the tip into her mouth; her fingers trail down the length of it and nudges part of it between her legs. Saccharin dipped her hips down slightly and pressed the vine against her panties, rubbing and stroking it between her legs, gently sucking on the tip. She slips her underwear down a bit and begins touching herself, slipping her fingers past her folds and letting out a muffled groan. Her other hand tightly gripped the vine as she quickly deepthroated it, choking softly and drooling around it, her tongue languidly stroking it; her heart thumped in her chest as she held it there, acclimating herself to the tendril prodding her throat, rolling her clit between two fingers and pinching her lips. Slowly, she relaxed her throat and she began bobbing her head again, pushing the tendril further down each time; she felt the vine squirm and press her tongue down, taking her hand out of her panties and planting it on the floor as she leaned over. Saccharin pumped the vine in and out of her mouth, her lips tugging on it as it pushed past her throat, drooling and moaning into it; she held the vine deep inside her throat, feeling every twitch and throb against her warm flesh. She slowly pulled it out of her mouth, her tongue hanging out as her saliva ran down the length of the vine, giving the tip a wet kiss. 

Saccharin sat up and quickly took her bra off, firmly rubbing the vine over her hardened nipples; she placed the overstimulated vine between her breasts, squeezing them around it and rubbing them against it. She sunk down low to the floor, pinching and twisting her nipples in her fingers, biting back moans as she caressed the throbbing, slippery vine. She let her tongue hang out over the tip, dripping her saliva onto it, taking great satisfacting in knowing she was driving a large, ferocious flower to tears. A bead of yellow nectar appeared from the tip of the vine, a sure sign her recipient was at his breaking point; she smiled and took the vine into her mouth, passionately sucking on it. 

Not more than a few seconds later, the sweet-tasting fluid gushed into her mouth and dripped out of the corners of her mouth; she sat up and tilted her head back, trying to swallow it as best she could. A rush of heat washed over her as the nectar squirted out from her lips, dripping down the vine and onto her heaving chest; Saccharin groaned against the vine, sliding part of it between her sticky breasts and the tip past her throat. Her lips coerced more liquid to burst from his vine, her loins aching for similar treatment. Saccharin slowly pulled her underwear down past her knees and withdrew the vine from her mouth, a string of saliva connecting her lips and the tip. She couldn't help but imagine Cagney's cute little face as she toyed with him, panting over the vine and squeezing it gently. Saccharin sat wih her back against the wall, her hips angled forward, positioning the vine between her legs and easing the tip inside, covering her mouth.

Less than a mile away, Cagney was gritting his teeth as the familiar sensation of throbbing, silky flesh slid over his vine. He was already beginning to moan her name again, not having much time to recover from the pulling and tugging from her mouth. He wanted to see her again, closer this time, preferably tied up and stimulated to tears, begging him not to stop. His wishful thoughts tormented him with every roll of the woman's hips, hanging his head down as his itching for domination took him over. 

"Oh, that tears it! She ain't doing this to me again and gettin away with it!" 

Cagney abruptly withdrew his tendrils from Saccharin, beckoning the young woman over to the open window. After a brief moment of desperation, his vines found her limbs again, easing her through the openning and setting her down on the cool earth. She immediately toppled over, her legs giving out as she ached for something fill the hungry space between them; the vines receded into the dirt and slowly returned to the woods, encouraging her to follow them right into a trap. Partway through her journey, thicker vines shot out of the depths of the forest and grabbed her around the waist, roughly pulling her back despite her struggles. Cagney licked his lips as the saw her slowly approach, her eyes shut tight and her tiny hands trying to pry the vines off. 

At last he let her go, letting Saccharin fall back onto the dirt and looming over her. Saccharin nervously openned her eyes, covering her mouth and bunching up when she saw Cagney's altered appearance. He was a bit shorter than what she was used to, his usually rounded teeth and petals now tapered into fine points and his body was thicker than before. Thorns were placed sporadically along his stem and arms, his nose noticably longer and slightly curved at the end. One glance at his dilated pupils and bushy eyebrows sent a harsh chill down her spine, goosebumps appearing on her forearms as her heart pounded in her chest. He placed one of his hands down over her body and leaned his head down next to her, eying her up and down and chuckling to himself; the deeper pitch and underlying growl in his voice made her tremble all over, her skin feeling cold and yet overcharged. Saccharin turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly, her heart racing in her chest; whether out of fear or arousal, she couldn't deny that Cagney's rugged form excited her, and it had little to do with the pollen in the air. 

"C-Cagney? I-is.. that really you?" This didn't seem like him at all to her. 

"Of course! I'm still the same old flower, just a tad frustrated thanks to you. That mouth of yours is something else, but I've got a better idea. How's about I give you the same treatment?" Before Saccharin could question him or protest, Cagney pressed his lips to the exposed side of her neck and kissed her passionately, his enlongated nose pressing against the dirt as his teeth brushed over her sensitive skin. Saccharin gasped and let out a surprised squeal, already starting to get overstimulated; Cagney pulled back and stared down at her, feeling her rear up against his palm, her face red with blush.

"Oh honey, I cannot wait to sink my teeth into those thighs!" He began to drool a little bit, beginning to blush and caress her all over. He couldn't help wondering if her succulent flesh was just as sweet as her name, her voice, her...

Cagney picked her up by her arms between his fingers, suspending her in the air close to his face. Saccharin weakly kicked her legs and thrashed her head around, her heart pounding in her chest; if he wanted to devour her for her actions earlier, there was nothing she could do to stop him. His gaze wandered over her squirming body, cursing under his breath and blushing hotly, her thin nightgown barely leaving anything to the imagination. He lifted up the bottom of her dress with his nose, peeking between her legs and smirking when he noted her lack of undergarments. 

He planted soft kisses along the back of her thighs, moving around to the front and sides carefully, thick ropes of saliva sticking to the peach fuzz covering her skin. Each breath fanned over her twitching hips and ruffled the bottom of her nightgown, making Saccharin close her legs and bite her lip, her legs beginning to tremble in arousal. Cagney summoned a couple vines to wrap around her ankles and coil up her calves, holding her legs open. 

Cagney gripped the ground with his other hand, nipping and softly biting into the soft, juicy meat of her thigh. Saccharin jolted and whined in both pain and arousal, her chest heaving with each breath; the carnation's lips closed around the bite as he began to suck the blood that trickled down. To her horror, his teeth partially embedded in her skin served to excite her more, and her writhing only made it worse. Her fluids slowly ran down her inner thighs as Cagney nibbled on her flesh, wishing she could free her hands and touch herself. 

"Mmm, you taste so good..." He growled into her quivering thighs, earning a flustered whimper from Saccharin. 

"Oh god, please d-don't kill me! I-I'm sorry I.. t-teased you so much!!" Saccharin gasped and bit her lip again, suppressing a groan and curling her toes. The warmth of the pain radiated from her thigh up to her chest, her hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric. 

"Oh hush, what're you holding back for? You know you love this! It's written all over your face! And everywhere else~" Cagney licked his lips and nudged her legs further apart, kissing her inner thighs, smiling when he tasted her fluids. "Especially here~"

Saccharin shut her eyes tightly, whimpering in humiliation and beginning to tear up. Cagney's pollen clung to her damp skin, his teeth and lips rubbing it in and making her wheeze; he continued to kiss and grope her thighs with his hand-tongue, the slimy fingers smearing more of it into her pores. All the fine dust present in the air around them was making Saccharin painfully aroused, finally beginning to moan as his sharp teeth pierced her tender flesh. Her face was flushed red as tears streaked down her face, her hips twitching and bucking slightly, wishing he could finger her with his tongue, lick her, anything. 

"You want me inside you, don't you Saccharin? At least be polite and ask~" He grabs her gown with his other hand and effortlessly rips it off, exposing her nude body to him. The effects of his careful administrations were on full display, which only humiliated her more, as her first instinct was to deny it still. Cagney halted his licking and biting and pulled away, admiring the hot mess he now held in his hands, taking the strain off her arms. Saccharin leaned back against his hands, her arms too tired to cover herself, rubbing her legs together; she glanced at his tongue as threads of saliva dripped down from each of the fingers, giving the length of it a sleek texture that made the knot below her stomach tighten. 

"... E-eat me.. please..." She turned her head and shuddered softly, regretting the request as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"What was that, sugar? I didn't hear you~" Cagney purposefully made her say it again, his thorny vines wrapping around her thighs and digging their thorns into her skin.

"Eat me!! Oh god, eat me you s-stupid fucking flower!! HOLD ME ABOVE YOUR FACE AND FILL ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!!" 

"That wasn't so hard, was it~? But... call me stupid again and you'll go to bed unsatisfied." More hot tears streamed down her face as Cagney giggled cutely, rubbing his thumb over her chest teasingly. Saccharin nodded and parted her legs again, her whole body shaking in anticipation as he lifted her up over him, making her straddle his mouth. It was an awkward and initially frightening perspective, held so high up with a formidable set of teeth to balance herself on; Cagney's fingers were curled firmly around her waist, ensuring she wouldn't fall through them. 

The sticky tongue hand caressed her cheek, cascading down her neck and coming to rest between her breasts for a moment. Saccharin bit her lip and somehow blushed even deeper... not regarding the hand, his tongue was almost three inches in diameter. She hoped she was slick enough for a smooth entry, and that she wouldn't hurt him. His hand left a thick layer of saliva on her skin, making her nipples harden and her toes curl; her chest shook with each breath as the slimy appendage slid down her chest, over her stomach and between her legs. The rubbery fingers traced over her fresh wounds with care, loose pollen mixing with his saliva and entering her cuts with ease; Saccharin threw her head back and hissed through gritted teeth, her arousal slowly dripping down onto his teeth.

"Fuck, f-fuck... Cagney, p-please...! O-ohh god!" 

Fresh tears prickled her eyes as Cagney finally traced her labia with the gooey fingers, rubbing two of them between her swollen lips and savoring her empassioned gasps of pleasure in response. Cagney's grip grew tighter as she spread her legs wider, pollen from his face rubbing off on her thighs, feeling slight vibrations as they trembled just above him. He carefully rubs around her clit with his thumb, ocassionally brushing over it as he pumped his fingers into her, searching for her most sensitive spots. Her guttural moans and pleas brought a smirk to his face, putting both hands on her shoulders and licking her sex in slow, hungry strokes, his warm breath brushing over the back of her thighs and ass. His thumb poked and prodded her throbbing button with a sadistic grin, the rest of his fingers feeling around her clenching walls. Her moans increased a few octaves, her hand reaching down to grab part of his tongue, hips twitching and bucking despite her efforts to keep them still.

Cagney lifted her up slightly, sitting her up and gently pushing her head down, ensuring they retained eye contract. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth for a second, letting out a deep growl that sent shivers down Saccharin's back. The now tapered end of his tongue found her entrance again, easing the tip a couple inches in. Saccharin dug her fingers into his nose, sobs of pleasure being carried on each breath; the soft, gooey texture made her heart flutter and her body ache for more. The flower's hands found her hips as he carefully slipped more inside her, feeling her walls stretch along the wider part of his tongue. The tight entry had Saccharin gasping breathlessly and shaking all over, angling her hips forward as saliva dripped down from the corner of her mouth; Cagney halted his movements and moaned quietly beneathe her, giving her body a moment to adjust. She felt his pleasure through his tongue and hissed softly, lightly clenching around him. 

One of his hands grabbed ahold of her hair and gently pulled it back, keeping it from obscuring her face or poking him in the eyes. Saccharin felt the slim tip of his tongue rest against her cervix, slowly leaning back and shutting her eyes, her chest tightening in anticipation. Cagney moves her body up and down slowly, getting her acclimated to his size, the bigger part of his tongue stretching her open again and again. Saccharin cries out repeatedly, throwing her head back and bucking her hips as he slid between her walls with ease. Saccharin rolled her hips over his tongue, taking more of it inside her, contracting around him as he pumped it into her. She noted the carnation's hands beginning to shake, a clear sign that he was enjoying himself as well; Saccharin reached down and grabbed his tongue with both hands, pushing a few more inches inside her. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably now, every inch of her snatch filled completely, her lips slick with his saliva. The young lady practically screamed as she began passionately riding him, thrusting her hips and writhing, intending to get him into a similar state as her. 

Cagney wriggled the tapered end of his tongue inside her, licking her favorite spots and thoroughly enjoying her sweet taste. His petals curled up at the ends, groaning and panting as nearly a foot of him was sheathed inside her. Each stroke sent tantalizing sensations throughout his body, his tongue shaking within the heavenly confines of a woman half his size. Soon, he could no longer endure such pleasure holding still, and pinned the lady back up against a tree. Cagney retracted his tongue from between her legs, lifting them up and growling into her ear, gazing down at his crying, overstimulated doll. He held her thighs firmly in his fists, his nose pressed between her breasts and resting against her jawline. He scraped his teeth down her stomach, being careful not to break any more skin, his mouth settling on top of her groin; he groaned and cursed against her flesh, the rumble of his voice sending pleasant vibrations to her core. 

Saccharin leaned her head back as his tongue entered her again, calling out his name as it slithered deep into her. Cagney glared up at her and spread her legs wider, his vision blurring as his mouth covered her privates. The new angle has them both moaning loudly, Cagney's nose pressing and rubbing against her stomach and breasts. Saccharin bucked her hips in time with his oral thrusts, drooling and tightening around his tongue harder, biting her lip; his fingers one on hand reached up and combed through her hair, his thumb hooked under her thigh. Sacchain reached out and grabbed one of Cagney's shaking petals, pulling him closer and running her tongue along the edge of it. She ground her hips against his mouth and sharp teeth as he nearly screamed in immense pleasure, his pollen-coated face layering her lower body in sticky, tingling dust. 

Cagney gripped her thighs tightly in his hands, grunting as he thrust his tongue harder and deeper, pinning her hips to the tree. Saccharin could tell he was at his breaking point, roughly tugging on his petals and biting down on the tip of his nose, muffling her squeals of esctacy. He pulled out all but the tip of his tongue, running it over her favorite spot and drawing breathless gasps from Saccharin. He was thankful for the pollen covering the dark blush on his face, intending to make her climax the best way he knew how. His tongue disappeared into his mouth again for a few seconds, leaving Saccharin anxious and eager to see what came next. She frowned a bit as he slipped something round and fuzzy inside her, feeling it quickly dissolve as he rubbed it against her flesh; she realized it was pure pollen as her chest tightened up, screaming and moaning uncontrollably. Cagney pushed more of his tongue deep inside her with each thrust, rubbing her back against the tree and quietly growling into her. 

At last Saccharin orgasmed with potency she hadn't previously felt, unable to shriek or cry out. She threw her head back against the tree, her mouth gaping open with her tongue lolling out and her body helplessly spasming around him. Cagney gently lapped up her fluids, his lips and teeth ocassionally brushing against her folds, waiting for her to calm down before he inserted another pollen ball inside her, making her come again. Saccharin was too exhausted to scream, her head aching from the tears she wept, her loins sore from all the attention... and yet she was getting more and more. More than her body was meant to handle. She braced for another climax as Cagney spit another one inside her, her nails scraping over his petals as she weakly tugged on them. Cagney moved back and licked his lips as she thrashed around, her hair whipping around and swiping him across the face as her body was once more consumed with pleasure. He felt his own sensations become too much for him and he filled her with his tongue a final time; he gripped the back of the tree and let out a muffled whine as he climaxed, covering her body in pollen, breathing heavily as she throbbed around him still. 

Cagney decided he had overstimulated her enough, his tongue gingering receding from her aching loins and his hands gently cradling her. Time seemed to stand still as they spent it catching their breaths, their vision slowly coming back. Saccharin laid motionless save for her trembling legs, now marred with small cuts, bitemarks and hickies; her hair was a disheveled mess and her skin, particularly her face, was tinted pink, glowing with the fine dust dashed across it. Cagney himself took a moment to admire Saccharin in he natural state, huffing and panting quietly, noting this as the first time he's seen her without any cosmetics clogging her pores. Cagney slowly shifted back to his regular form, holding her closer and uprooting himself from the ground, taking her to a nearby stream to wash her up in and return her home safely. He watched her eyes close and felt her heartbeat grow steady again, quietly apologizing to her for getting so rough, hoping she'll forget seeing him as a monster hardly worthy of being called a flower come next morning.


	8. Total Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fucc

It was just an average day after college. Saccharin's mom and dad were out doing some shopping and would be gone for awhile, so she was left to do some spring cleaning. Saccharin heard the doorbell ring while she was sweeping. When she answered it, she was shocked to see a twelve foot tall carnation standing there.

"Cagney? I thought you couldn't le-" Before she could finish, he ducked under the door frame and slipped past her, reaching down a hand and shushing her. 

"No fuss, sugar. I saw that your demons were out, asked the cups to watch over my flower patch, and thought I'd pay you a visit for a change."

Saccharin was about to protest, but seeing Cagney tower over her in her own home, grinning down at her sent chills down her spine. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it as she took in the sight of him. He was even taller with his roots out of the ground, sporting a slender frame with legs as long as she was tall. Thorns covered most of his body, yet that didn't stop her from fantasizing about touching him and wrapping her legs around him. She again blamed the pollen permeating the air for her mind wandering to uncharted territory. 

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He stooped down a bit, both to avoid hitting his head on the cieling and to tease her. 

"O-oh, no I'm alright! Make yourself comfortable. D-do you want anything to drink?" She had already trotted over and openned the fridge door, a poor excuse to hide her face for a brief moment. 

"Yes, of course. But I'm not thirsty for water..." 

Again his tone sent chills down her spine, her body freezing up for a few seconds, holding the fridge door open. He had alot of nerve coming over to her house when her parents were out, and she had no idea when they would return. She didn't dare think of what they'd do if she was caught red handed... When she finally composed herself she slowly closed it, clearing her throat a bit before speaking. 

"Well, what do you want?" 

Cagney quickly reached out and grabbed her around the waist, tilting his head and lightly pressing his lips to her, kissing her passionately. Saccharin panicked for a second before relaxing and returning the kiss, caressing his petals. She reached out to pull him closer, gasping when her hands scraped against his thorns; he pulled back and quietly apologized, retracting his thorns before returning to smooching her. Cagney carefully picked her up and set her down on one end of the couch, climbing on after her. He carefully cupped her face with two of his fingers, licking and nipping her lower lip, his other hand drifting over her waist. She parted her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth, her face heating up. Saccharin gingerly licked and sucked on his tongue, tasting hints of nectar as he deepened the kiss. His fingers combed through her hair as he took the lead in their empassioned makeout session, dusting her lips with pollen. 

All reason abandoned him, his mind going fuzzy and his stem dipping closer to her chest, savoring the taste of Saccharin on his lips. Saccharin herself was beginning to get the hang of this, the tips of her fingers stroking his stem and the back of his head; Cagney failed to stifle a moan, causing her to blush hotly and tightly grip his shoulders, planning on drawing more perverse sounds out of him. Cagney's fingers pushed away the fabric of her dress, squeezing and fondling the soft flesh of her thighs. He traced his thumbs over the bite marks he left on her two weeks prior; she whimpered softly and rubbed her legs against his palms, lightly sucking on his lower lip and drawing more of his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his thumbs into her inner thighs, feeling her head fall back as she gasped out his name. Oh how he'd love to hear her scream it again, how he'd love to feel her body tremble and spasm as he threw her over the edge. He began to drool and growl at the thought, tightly grasping the hem of her dress. 

"Take it off," he demanded, starting to breathe heavily. "Take it all off."

Saccharin was taken back a bit. Why was he this flustered so soon? Regardless, she did as he asked and began to strip off her clothes, biting her lip and resisting the instinct to cover herself. Truth be told, she was feeling heated as well, and his honey-flavored kisses didn't help keep her mind out of the gutter. 

Cagney licked his lips and slides off the couch, eying her up and down. He could hardly keep himself together, his hands resting on the couch on either side of her, his thumbs resting on her knees. He watched as she rose to her knees and practically yanked him down closer to her; she laid gentle licks and kisses on what would be his neck, her hair brushing against the back of his petals. Cagney allowed himself a grimace in arousal, feeling an uncanny tingling towards the lower region of his stem. His eyebrows furrowed together and he pushed her away from his neck, frantically glancing around for something to cover himself with. Any second now his dick would emerge out of him and possibly frighten his smaller partner should her teasing continue. Saccharin, being the caring young lady that she was, took notice and asked him what was wrong. 

"Jus' thought I heard something..."

He lifted her off the couch and laid down on the floor, positioning her over his mouth, panting heavily in anticipation. Saccharin carefully straddled his face again, placing her knees beneath his petals so as to avoid bruising them. Cagney pressed his mouth to her vulva, kissing her most sensitive spots and smearing pollen into her; his hands found her thighs as she tensed up, listening to her shudder and moan, his tongue slowly tracing over her slippery folds. Her body jerked and squirmed as his tongue found her entrace, delving inside her and bringing forth a slew of unladylike obscenities. He closed his mouth over her and groaned, wiggling his tongue and tasting her fluids once more as she began to grind against his teeth. Cagney shut his eyes tightly for a moment, adjusting to her tightness and carefully wrapping his hand around her torso. He fixated himself on her hair and thighs as she began moving herself up and down, his fingers shakily pinching and caressing them with each bounce. Saccharin threw her head back as she took his tongue deep inside her, earning loud moans from both parties, her hands stroking his as they explored her twitching form. Saccharin leaned forward and tightly grippped his petals, squeezing and tugging on them, the tip of his nose repeatedly sliding along her stomach. The house was quiet with the exception of her cries of ecstacy and Cagney's high pitched moans as she rode him into next week. 

The relentless stimulation to his sensitive petals, mouth and nose had him grasping at the hardwood floors, lightly kicking his legs. A wave of shame washed over him, feeling his cone-shaped penis slide out of him, encased in numerous thick, broad leaves. He began tearing up as the sweet smell of nectar filled the room, licking and twisted his tongue against the spots he knew she loved, lips dusting over her clit. Cagney tensed up and groaned into her as pollen rubbed off from his face, hoping his pinecone would go away once she was done riding him; he dug his fingers into her back and thighs, mindlessly gazing up at the woman bucking and spasming about on top of him. Saccharin quickly rolled her hips over his tongue as her orgasm ripped through her, roughly gripping Cagney's petals and sobbing in pleasure. Cagney immediately followed suit as her walls clenched around his tongue, moaning loudly and dusting her legs and stomach in pollen, tears streaming down his face. Cagney carefully lifted her off his face and laid her down next to him, the both of them spawled out and panting heavily. 

Cagney was far from satisfied, but the guilt of that alone would not make his apparent need dissipate. Before Saccharin could look over, he covered his pinecone with both hands, a wave of embarassment coming over him as she continued to stare at him. 

"What.. what are you hiding, flower boy?" Saccharin questioned him almost sensually, extending a hand over and running her fingertips up his stem, making him jolt and grit his teeth. 

"N-nothin' you'd wanna see!" Cagney clasped his hands harder over his aching member, shutting his eyes and huffing. Her delicate touch and soft voice irritated the itch he wanted to scratch so bad, growling deeply as her hands slid down his legs.

Saccharin felt her face light up at his noises, her fingers brushing against something wet and sticky. The normally fiesty plant stared down at her in horror as she brought the fingers up to her mouth... smelling them, licking them, sucking them, letting out pleased sounds at the taste. She suddenly reached up and grabbed his wrists, digging her nails into him. It was time she got a good look at his pinecone, without giving away that she spied on him before. 

"Your dick, my dear Cagney. Show me." Her stomach tightened as she heard herself say such dirty language for the first time. Cagney himself was a bit surprised, blushing profusely as he took his hands away from his crotch. 

Saccharin covered her mouth with both hands, mild anxiety lacing her arousal as she took in the sight. His pinecone was alot bigger up close and personal, curved slightly and faintly shaking; it had to have been about a foot long by her estimation, the spongy tip tapering down to a wider, girthier base. Cagney had his face covered with both hands, peeking out at her between his fingers and silently regretting exposing himself; he knew she wouldn't be able to take him all in even if she tried, and he felt humiliated in thinking otherwise. Saccharin nudged his legs apart as she crawled over to him, firmly grasping the base of his dick and licking her lips. The sweet scent of his nectar was making her mouth water a bit, the slight curling of the leaves around his pinecone egging her on. 

She leaned down and ran her tongue along his cock from base to tip, feeling his scales increase in size further up; her hand fondled and groped the base, earning low groans of pleasure from the flower below. Saccharin moaned softly as she wrapped her lips around the tip, her tongue swirling over his scales and her saliva mixing with his nectar. Cagney growled and cursed under his breath as she began pumping him up and down, more nectar being squeezed out from between his scales and flowing out over and between her fingers; Saccharin began moving her lips and tongue along his length, nectar coating her lipstick-covered lips and oozing out over her tongue. One of Cagney's hands came down to rest over her back, his thumb resting on the back of her head, sitting up and staring down at her, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as her lips squeezed around his cock. 

Saccharin grabbed and stroked the leaves surrounding Cagney's pinecone as she took more of him into her mouth, gagging softly as the tip pressed against the back of her throat. Cagney let out a concerned whine and sharply tugged on her hair, pulling her mouth off him, telling her to be careful, as he could cut off her breathing if she takes him all in. She licked her lips and nodded, stroking him faster and eagerly bobbing her head up and down on the first six inches of his massive pinecone; Cagney couldn't help but to pant and moan, the warm pulling sensation making it hard to stay still. Despite his warnings, Saccharin closed her eyes and pushed her head further down his shaft, easing the tip past her throat, tearing up as smaller, firmer scales slid over her tongue; Cagney tensed up and moaned her name, drooling and shaking. He leaned his head back as her throat contracted around him, nectar trickling out of his pinecone; all the vines he had stuffed into her mouth suppressed her gag reflex. Try as she might, Saccharin couldn't quite get the last four inches of his cock into her mouth, the wide base starting to rub against her teeth. 

Cagney whined softly as Saccharin pulled away, swallowing as much of his nectar as she could, some of it dripping down her lips and chin and falling between her breasts. Cagney simply watched as her hand continued to rub and stroke him, hips rearing up towards her and biting his lip. His hands caressed her back and combed through her hair as she stroked him faster, thumbs rubbing her breasts and torso. Saccharin angled her hips forward, positioning her slick entrance over the tip of his dick, tightly grasping the base as she slowly rubbed herself along the length of it. Cagney growled and squirmed beneath her, lifting his hips so that her knees touched the floor; he held her arms behind her head with one hand as her thighs closed around his pinecone. Cagney bunched up his legs slightly, rolling his hips up to her to demonstrate what he demanded her to do, his pinecone sliding between the soft flesh of her thighs. Saccharin bit her lip and started to stroke him with her thighs, her backside rubbing against the four leaves below, her breasts and hair swaying with her movement. Cagney was mesmerized, legs trembling as she moved her hips and thighs in waves, throwing her hair back as she squeezed her thighs over his cock, coating her skin in his golden honey-like nectar. His other hand swiped some of the liquid gold off the end of his member and smeared it over her nipples, shuddering as they glistened in the midday light coming from the window. Saccharin closed her eyes as he brought a finger up to her mouth, licking the nectar off as it slid down the appendage. Cagney let her arms go, watching her reach behind and grab his legs for balance as she pumped her thighs over his cock faster. 

After a moment, Cagney lifted her off him, closing his eyes and panting heavily. He took a moment to calm down, Saccharin dangling in the air with her toes barely touching the floor, his sticky nectar clinging to her thighs and ass, slowly dripping down her legs. 

"T-this is what got me scared, lass. You'da have gotten intimidated and made a mess, an' humans don't like that, you know." Cagney was blushing profusely, enjoying the mess he made of her supple thighs. He was hardly self conscious by now and was just baiting her into pleading for more. 

"You act like this is the first time I got dirty," Saccharin purred down at him, kneeding her nipples and panting softly. "Now quit being a pansy and ram it in me. You aren't gonna hurt me and if you do, a little pain never killed anyo-"

"Alright, enough!! Let's take this upstairs first~!"

Cagney carried her in his arms as if she were his bride, his dick still throbbing with need as he raced up the stairs to Saccharin's bedroom. He nearly ripped the door off it's hinges as he openned it, slamming it behind him and throwing her down on her bed. Saccharin whined as some of the nectar soaked into the blanket, lifting her hips and thighs in an attempt to avoid anymore dripping down; Cagney saw it as an invitation to grab her ankles and push her legs towards the cieling, his tongue gliding over the back of her thighs and ass. Saccharin balled up the blanket in her hands above her head, the fine hair on her arms and neck standing on end as Cagney lapped up the nectar clinging to her skin, her hardened nipples aching for attention. Cagney noted her thighs trembling as his tongue slid between them, noted her toes curling and her back twisting in desire, coating her skin in saliva, cooling her down a bit. He grew a bit frustrated as her lovely whimpers and sighs died down, leaving her legs to rest on the bed and gazing down at her. He leaned his head down over her chest, growling deeply and lightly blowing over her nipples, teasing his tongue underneath them as she arched her back pitifully. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cagney pulled back, leaving her to pant and squirm. "Gotta go get your clothes! I'll be right back!"

He was only gone for a minute, though every second felt like hours. She slowly got up from the bed and hid behind the door, ready to ambush him as he ran up the stairs. Cagney openned the door again, closing it behind him and dropping the bundle of clothes near the closet. Saccharin reached out and grasped his stem in a leap onto her bed, pulling him under her and straddling his hips; Cagney grit his teeth and pushes out a few thorns as a reflex, laying still and trying not to harm her accidentally. Saccharin bit her lip and flung her hair over one shoulder, leaning down and wrapping her lips around one of the thorns, poking her tongue on it; he again warns her to be cautious and retracts the thorns, one hand gripping her hair in a ponytail and holding it away from her face. 

Saccharin pinned part of his stem down to the bed, scooting back and hovering over where his pinecone jutted out. Saccharin began to grind her lips against the fleshy scales, her fluid mixing with his nectar, arching her back and shuddering in pleasure. Cagney gripped her hair tighter and bit his lip hard as pollen began gathering on his face, desperately longing to be carried to his release. He arched his back and hissed as he felt Saccharin press her vulva against him harder, the soft tissue of her labia gliding over his scales. Saccharin pressed her chest firmly to his stem, kissing and biting into his firm, green body, eliciting a low groan from him.

"Fuck, jus' take me already!" Cagney couldn't decide whether to demand or beg, pleading between strained groans. 

Saccharin blushed deeply and sat up again, spreading herself open and easing the tip of his pinecone inside her, gasping and leaning her head back. Cagney's other hand went to her waist, trembling around her as he held her up, resisting the urge to slam himself up into her. He gazed down at her as she slowly sunk down onto his pinecone, gritting her teeth and drooling as he filled her completely. Cagney shut one eye as they gasped breathlessly, in unison, his scales pushing against her wet, slippery tissue, weakly grabbing at eachother as they adjusted to the little piece of heaven that they shared. He shook like a leaf all over and allowed himself a shudder, feeling her clench around him and coax out nectar from his cock. Saccharin teared up in pleasure as she moved along his length, his scales pushing more nectar inside her and acting as lubricant, the pollen permeating the air making her elated. 

"S-ssso warm.. hhhholy s-shit, S-Saccharin!" He was quickly losing himself to quite unfearsome mewls of desire, moving his hips with hers.

The young lady smiled down at him, her mascara beginning to run and some of her teeth stained with lipstick, her soft, silky hair looking as if she woke up from a nightmare. Ironically, she felt as if she were still dreaming, her parents' ghastly punishments a meer afterthought. She spread her legs wider and leaned back somewhat, her heart fluttering in her chest, her ribs feeling too tight around her lungs. Pursing her lips together, she carefully begun to sink her hips further down his length, her face contorting in what looked like discomfort, feeling her entrance stretch around the base. Cagney gripped the bed with both hands and cursed behind gritted teeth as the last few inches of his pinecone were sheathed tightly inside her, the sensation of her expanding around him making him cry out in ecstacy. He openning one eye in time to see her press herself to his stem, her lips and clit coated in nectar and her walls throbbing around him; Saccharin had one hand to her mouth, muffling her squeals of pleasure as the tip of his cock was pushed deep inside her, her ankles popping and her toes curling. She took a moment to compose herself slightly, smirking down at him and letting her tongue hang out, beginning to ride his pinecone. 

"D-don't gimme that look.... nnngh!" 

Cagney squirmed and arched his stem beneath her, grabbing and tugging on his petals as his cock was stroked torturously slow. Every fiber of his being wanted to swiftly switch positions and fuck her until she couldn't scream, but his aversion to hurting her kept him from even so much as bouncing her faster. He gazed up at her as she went to town on him, squirming wildly with each roll of her hips, drooling as his cock pressed against her favorite spots, her thighs and ass pressing down on the leaves framing the base. He curled the leaves up towards her curiosly, two cupping her cheeks and the other two curling around her thighs; the leaves gripped and pulled her down into his member, the texture reminiscent of satin sheets. One of the leaves moved over and pressed up and over her openning, halfway up her stomach, rubbing back against her clit constantly, earning Cagney all but screams of pleasure, starting to bounce faster and tighten around him harder. Cagney flicked out his tongue and extending it over to her, lashing at her nipples and dissolving the nectar still clinging to them; the end morphed into a gooey hand he knew she loved, playing and squeezing her breasts, thick, sticky fingers twisting and pulling on her nipples. Saccharin let out sobs of pleasure and thrust her chest forward, her hungry core still tugging on the plant cock pumping inside her; more tears ran down her face and broke up her cosmetics as she bounced on the last three inches of his pinecone, his sticky tongue-fingers palpating her breasts and squeezing her nipples between them. 

Cagney at last gave in and threw his hands around her waist, his crotch leaves falling limp as he pressed himself deep into her. Saccharin almost fell backwards, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tongue hanging out; she felt his pinecone pressing against every inch of space he occupied between her legs. The soreness she felt after being broken in by Cagney's healthy green vines? It would not compare to the soreness she would feel later. 

"How are ya liking my cock, Miss Saccharin? Is it e-everything you coulda wanted~?!" Saccharin didn't respond at first, too dazed to realize Cagney was taunting her. He asked her again in a similar fashion, and she could only whimper softly in response. 

Without warning, Cagney changed into his more monstrous form and snarled down at her, snapping her out of her stupor. He flipped her over and made her cry out in surprise, bunching up her legs and partially cover her face. She finally had comfirmation that this formidable beast was in fact Cagney, leaving her even more hot and bothered. His petals spread out around his head, much like that of a lizard, his large hands grasping around her thighs. His large sharp teeth parted to let out heavy breaths that fanned over her chest, beginning to drool in anticipation. Cagney noticed the sensation of warm liquid leaking out of her around his cock, still stuffed deep inside her, smelling the arousal coming off her and feeling a tense knot coiling up inside her. Saccharin moaned his name between breaths, her tender body aching for satisfaction just as he was. She didn't care how rough he handled her, she needed him so bad...

Cagney lets out a low rumbling growl, sharply thrusting his hips towards her, his cock practically piercing her, feeling her flesh resist against him. He glared down at her as she hissed and moaned louder, her legs shivering in his palms; she wanted to scream to him what she craved but all that came out were pathetic, raspy moans, feeling as if his cock was expanding inside her. In reality, the scales on his cone-shaped dick were engorged from all the attention he was getting, and it wouldn't be long before they burst with nectar. Seeing his already disheveled mistress shiver and buck beneath him added to the burning sensation welling up inside him. 

He smirks and pulls out of her, abruptly turning her over and pinning her chest to the bed; he sat up and wedged his pinecone between her thighs again, grinding and thrusting against her sex. He retracted some of the spikes on his stem to avoid impaling her as he pressed himself to her back, high-pitched grunts, sweet-smelling pollen and wet slapping noises filling the air around them. Saccharin jerked and ground her hips back against him, her throat beginning to get dry from squealing in pleasure, her knuckles white as she gripped the blanket; the tip of his pinecone pressed into her torso as it smeared nectar between into her skin. Her back arched and twisted at the relentless assault of her clit and labia, pressing her legs together tightly around him. 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Cagney tightly grasped Saccharin's hips and screamed as he climaxed, shooting nectar all over her belly and thighs, some of it shooting up inside her. Cagney panted heavily in her ear, dusting her hair with pollen as his petals drooped over both of their faces. 

"F-fuck, sugar~... didn't... t-think ya were capable of that."

Saccharin was still very much aroused, lifting her head up and letting out a shuddering groan. She released the blanket and grabbed one of his petals, running her tongue along the edge and giving it a light suck. Cagney groaned softly, the firm skin of her back feeling like heaven against the fine fibers of his stem; he gasped and gripped the bed as he felt her hand reach under and grab his dick. His face flushed red as her fingers massaged his swollen scales at the tip, sliding down the length of his pinecone and stopping at the base; he whined and shut his eyes tightly as her lips throbbed with need against the base. 

The carnation beast growled and flipped her over a final time, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and lifting up one of her legs in the other. Cagney's tongue hand gripped her other leg, and he pushed his pinecone between her thighs again, thrusting rougher and faster this time. Saccharin bit her lip and drooled, groaning loudly as she kept her legs closed around him, writhing and bucking her hips beneath him. Tears of pleasure flooded her eyes and her chest heaved with each moan, the friction between them driving her closer and closer to the edge. Cagney was generous enough to let one of her arms go, her hand immediately stroking and fondling him as he pumped faster, her other hand gripping the blanket. He leaned down and growled at her dominantly, his breath agitating her nerves, feeling the nectar glazing her belly starting to set into her pores, the spilled nectar from before sticking to her back. Saccharin tried to angle the tip of his cock towards her entrance, begging him to fill her up, on the verge of orgasm. 

Cagney was happy to oblige, pulling her legs up more and quickly sheathing the entirety of his pinecone inside her, closing one eye and rumbling out her name. Saccharin felt his hand grip her arm tighter as she screamed in pleasure, not caring if her vegetable neighbors heard her. She reached up and grabbed two of his petals, tugging on them and arching her back as he pumped into her rapidly, moving him closer and leaning her head back; Saccharin could have sworn she saw hearts in his eyes. Indeed there were, and he was loving every second spent with Saccharin. He paused his animalistic movements when he felt her jolt and spasm beneath him, the familiar clenching and pulling of her walls around him enough to send him sailing over the edge with her. He hollered and thrust himself deep inside her as he came, quickly flooding her with his sweet nectar, spreading her legs apart as it burst out of her. He pulled out halfway and slammed himself inside her again, displacing the nectar as he shot more into her; Saccharin laid still with one eye half open, loving the feeling of being filled again and again. He arched his stem and pulled out of her as he was filling her again, shooting more onto her chest and belly; Saccharin reached down and stroked his cock with her remaining strength, angling it towards her face and openning her mouth. Cagney grit his teeth as he came again on her face, splashing onto her cheeks, lips and tongue, panting and wheezing. 

Cagney shifted down into his normal form, propping himself up with his hands and gazing down at Saccharin. He was enamored with her slick, golden appearance, his nectar giving her skin a shiny luster, the pollen falling from his face into it resembling glitter. He knew his tongue would not do enough to clean this much off her, or her blanket. Saccharin finally met his gaze as she licked the sweet fluid off her lips, her unaffected arms encircling his as he picked her up. 

"We have to do that more often..." Saccharin whispered up at him, her throat raw from screaming, somewhat soothed by the cool, honey-like substance she swallowed.

"Yeah..." was all Cagney was able to muster, bringing her blanket with him as he carried her downstairs. 

He tensed up and stole a glance out one of the open windows... Nope, nobody hope yet. What a miracle... but surely the Root Pack saw him approaching and Saccharin screaming meer moments later. The last thing he wanted was to stir up drama with those three again, not with this young lady in the crossfire. 

He crammed the stained blanket into the washer and, with Saccharin's instructions, turned it on and began hiding the edvidence. He snatched a towel and ran a shower for her, making sure she stepped in carefully, ducking in and helping her scrub off some of the sap. He couldn't help but stare a little, stepping in with her to quickly wash off the fluid clinging to his person before quickly stepping out and drying off. After a moment, his pinecone was covered by his leaves and tucked away inside him again, calming down and waiting for her to finish. 

"Glad I could have you over, Cagney," Saccharin said as she stepped out and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her. "Now, are you sure you don't want something to drink? That took alot of moisture outta ya."

"Yeah, I can go fer some water." Cagney softly replied, turning on the shower again and placing his mouth under the shower head.


	9. Saccharin's Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence is catching onto Saccharin's rebellious behavior, yet sparing her from her father by not telling him. She's on real thin ice, now, and one more step will make the whole sheet of ice shatter. 
> 
> Giving some insight to why her mother's Like That, some filler about the townspeople, and Cagney finally confessing his feelings for Saccharin(sort of). Plus her father recording them in secret.

Saccharin again had underestimated the aftermath of mating with a huge flower, and could barely stand up the following three days. She needed a coverup story, and fast, meer moments before her folks came back home. Being the adept liar she is, she toppled the couch over in the living room and sat on the floor clutching her foot. She had apparently injured herself while she was cleaning, and needed time to recover. Much to her surprise, her mother, Prudence, was understanding. Understanding, yet very two-faced and conniving. 

Prudence was a product of her time and environment. She spent the first thirty years of her life raised in a crowded city full of hooligans, with only her mother and four older sisters. Her father was a recovering drug addict with a fear of committment and small children, leaving her mother to work two jobs to support them all. As a result, her older siblings raised her to not be like the other women they shared the city with. Prudence was well-groomed, kind, proper and reserved, modest in both appearance and demeanor. She adapted perfectly to her new lifestyle, and earned alot of scorn from her less classy neighbor. Prudence and her eldest sibling would make a point to mock her, insult her, spray cooking oil in her face, anything and everything shy of fighting and attracting the cops' attention. For the first time in her life, Prudence understood her place in society as a real, upstanding woman, and not another teenage mother scraping by on the government's money. 

Eventually, Prudence's mother and her eldest sibling moved out of the city, her other three sisters growing fed up with their surroundings as well. After ten years of diligent work and saving, Prudence and her sisters packed up and left, searching for a better life. They came upon a small town far down south, rife with the traditional family and social values the city was lacking. It was love at first sight, and the town's folk welcomed them all with open arms. Her older siblings each dispersed to live in different areas of town, while Prudence herself had acquainted herself with a gentleman named Ruben, who had lived there his whole life. Previously, she's had minimal contact with men over the age of 10, much less a mature one of his kind. Which unfortunately, also meant she couldn't detect his abusive tendencies. Ruben swept Prudence off her feet and within a month, married her and impregnated her, cutting her off from what was left of her family in the process. When Saccharin was born, Prudence reduced herself to a mother and a housewife to her husband, as was her lot in life if she was to continue living comfortably in her quaint, rural town. Or, like her daughter would eventually learn to fear as well, risk being publicly stewn up to a cross and "cleansed of her sins". She learned how to keep secrets, guard her possessions, cover her tracks and manipulate the men into seeing her as one-dimensional. Prudence learned what women to make great actors when men are the directors. 

And Prudence was not completely blind to Saccharin's motives. She shot her daughter a knowing smirk while Ruben wasn't looking, a chilling sign that she was privy to the fact that her daughter disobeyed her wishes. That Saccharin didn't wait until marriage. That Saccharin was one more mistake away from facing the wrath of her abuser. Prudence knew she had someone over while they were away, but doesn't know who; the Root Pack lied when they were asked, saying they were too far away to identify her lover. Saccharin had bribed them into keeping quiet with both money and assistance in their garden, and if they ratted out Cagney she would infest their soil with weeds and invasive pests. Psy, Moe and Weepy were all feeling the same pressure of not knowing exactly what Saccharin was capable of, and the fear of not wanting to find out. Saccharin made it very clear that it was important for them to stand up for her when she wasn't around, regardless if she threatened them or not. 

Saccharin would be under a tremendous amount of stress keeping her mother from getting any clues about who she was seeing. Who she had been visiting every week afterschool. Cagney and Saccharin had one major advantage over her parents-they were too closeminded to realize that flowers like Cagney could make love to humans. He was not a possibility to them. There were hardly any humans on the isles, and none of them got to know Saccharin past her introduction from when she moved in. Prudence let it go for the time being and went back to cleaning, while Saccharin studied in bed; she was going to wait until that special man knocked on their door and revealed himself. And Heaven help her if she discovers her daughter's lover is a ferocious plant in heat. 

\---

Saccharin was alloted off days from college every other week, which she used to justify gettin out of the house as much as possible. The lass would typically use those days for garden work, but she today she had to get more supplies. But she was done with her finals and done with college now, at least in terms of classes; she still went there for a garden club and much-needed counselling, anything to get out away from her oppressors. She had sent in an application for a job there, also in outdoor maintenance, and was just waiting with baited breath for her letter in the mail. Her previous job she took in in retail only lasted two weeks before finals; it offered her modest pay and respectful coworkers but her boss reminded her too much of her mother. So she quit. 

Saccharin told her folks she already had the job and was going out to work, taking her backpack with her. She already had the proper clothes for her favorite passtime, she just needed fertilizer and pesticides. The young woman strolled into town with an umbrella shielding her face from the sun, the only uncovered skin being between her gloves and her dress sleeves, and around her collarbone. Looking nothing at all like a gardener, and more like a stone-faced children's toy. 

Saccharin kept her breaths shallow as she walked, trying not to breath in much of the pollen; it was already a struggle to hide how much spring was affecting her. Her nearly unearthly appearance and robotic gait earned her a few stares her way, mostly curiosity and some jealousy. Some whispering judgements about her that they assumed she was too ditzy to hear. None that had the gall to approach her and question her life choices. 

"You think she could do with less makeup? Looking like on'a those proceline dolls." 

"Why's she got an umbrella out for in cloudy ass weather?"

"Yeah, wonder what her deal is. She never talks to nobody..."

"Smart girl, she is. Prolly under alot of pressure so lets leave her be."

"No nerd would go around looking like that. Something bout her ain't right."

No matter what nonsense they thought about her, Saccharin retained a dull, focused look in her eye. She learned to ignore strangers that weren't worth her attention. So long as they didn't know anything personal. The townspeople had noticed that Inkwell's pollen turnout was alot higher now than it was in past years, and those with allergies still suffered even with proper meds. When Cuphead and Mugman visited Cagney, or anyone for that matter, he wasn't his usual grumpy self. The fact he was let people visit him and his garden at all during this time of the year was a major red flag. Somebody was 'helping' him, and by now it was the talk of the town. Particularly the third isle, who weren't as affected by pollen as everyone else. 

When Saccharin entered the store, she put her unmbrella away, the bright florescent lights above making her face practically gleam white. A large chunk of roaming customers mistook her likeness to that of a clown or a mime, speed-walking in the other direction and shielding their kids' from the sight. Saccharin avoided the gazes of men and women alike, waltzing through the store, her skin-deep mask providing her meager protection and some peace of mind. She came upon a packet of spilled seeds on the floor, crossing her arms and clicking her teeth at the sight. 

She stood there thinking about what she saw the other day. The big, menacing monster that Cagney transformed into, exuding virility and the clove-like aroma she's come to adore, rendered desperate and trembling as he pushed into her over and over. Before she tried to convince herself that wasn't him, that he wasn't an overgrown beast that was fully capable of ending her life. By now she knew it was no use denying he was no ordinary plant. Just as she was no ordinary human; her unintentional misuse of her shocking powers made her a potential danger to whatever society she tried inserting herself into. For a moment she entertained the idea of raising sentient flowers like him, alongside him. Both Cagney and Saccharin were proficient in gardening, and plants were the only thing that she was comfortable taking care of. It would be nice for them to communicate with her, but the thought of raising children the same way she was, intentional or not, made her feel sick. 

Saccharin groaned; romance wasn't her thing, anyway. Her and Cagney were close friends with benefits at best, and she'd rather keep it that way. She didn't need an excuse to justify finding him attractive. She shook her head, purchased her fertilizer and pesticides with what money she had borrowed, and left the store. Once she was out of sight, she stuffed the bags into her backpack and headed outside wearily. 

She didn't quite want to go home yet, and she had a few hours to kill before curfew. So she visited Cagney. 

\---

It had started to rain moments after Saccharin left the building, a welcome sight; her umbrella was held over her head again, the pollen in the air dampened and unnoticable to her now. She would take her time on her journey into the forest, her mind soothed by the rain. Cagney continued business as usual, upkeeping his garden more often and enjoying the rain to its full potential. He replayed the recent dreams he got about him and Saccharin making love. Not in the desperate, urgent-to-get-off fashion they're both used to, but the gentle, sensual kind that he previously limited to foreplay. He yearned to satisfy fantasies of coiling his body around her and fondling her all over, slowly stroking her as they kissed and savoring her reactions. He longed to feel her soft skin on his firm stem and leaves, tasting her fluids and allowing her to do the same. Thanks to the rain he wasn't producing as much pollen as before, but still enough to satisfy the bees that visited him. What he didnt know is that they were pollinating Saccharin's flowers in her garden; Saccharin herself was barely sneezing and suffering now. She was free to continue living as she normally did.... as free as she could, with her parents holding her back.

Her mood went from tense to relieved once she laid eyes on Cagney again; Saccharin was getting more comfortable with the effects his pollen had on her. She could stand up a little straighter, keep her breathing in check, ecetera... at least until he put his hands on her. Pollen affects aside, Cagney was the only person Saccharin could let her guard down with, and vice versa. That alone was plenty enough to ellicit teasings of romantic thoughts in her head. 

"Glad you could make it finally!" Cagney reached down and gently cupped her face with the edges of his fingers. "I see you're still walkin' funny. Next time warn me when I get too excited, will ya?"

"You haven't broken any bones yet, so don't worry!" Saccharin replied, leaning her head towards one of his hands and closing her eyes. That wasn't something "just friends" did. 

"Ironic coming from you, Saccharin. So... did they find out?" Cagney leaned down closer to her, the tip of his nose lightly touching hers. Definitely not something "just friends" did. He only backed away when he saw the petrified look on her face upon mentioning that. He regretted asking that so soon, feeling his precious doll tremble in his hands. Their 'relationship' was more about her parents than it was about them. About how it was their fault she had such horrible anxiety. About how she was on the verge of a panic attack simply from mentioning them. 

"...Mom did," she finally choked out, her fear starting to suffocate her. "She hasn't told my Dad."

Cagney set one of his hands down onto the ground, digging his fingers deep into the soil. His eye twitched as he tried to keep himself composed. For her sake. Nothing but the law of the land was keeping him from murdering both of her parents in the most painful fashion. Well, that and no longer being on good terms with the Root Pack.

He closed the distance between them both, carefully tilting her face up a bit as he kissed her as lovingly as he could manage. Saccharin was taken back by his sudden action, reminiscent of the kiss they shared back at her house; she gradually began to calm down, passionately kissing him back. Cagney gingerly lifted her off the ground to hold in his hands, blushing softly and stroking her hair just how she liked. They kissed for what seemed like several minutes, until Cagney was sure Saccharin was calm again. 

Absolutely not something "just friends" did. 

"Hey, Cagney?" Saccharin asked, gazing up at him. "I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" A warm blush spread across his face, unable to hide just how much he adored her. 

"Of all the people you could have chose to help you with... your problem, you picked me. Why?"

Cagney blushed harder and averted his eyes, becoming overwhelmed with shame. He recalled all the times his thoughts drifted to her while he was alone, after his daily garden duties were fulfilled. When will she be back, how's she doing, is she safe and sound? It was hard not to worry about the wellbeing of a friend, especially one that went out of their way to visit him. She was down to earth and kind, but her predicament at home was horrifyingly tragic; Cagney wanted her to visit more, not just so she could help him, but so he could get her away from them. He would snatch her from them and have her live with him if he could. He'd do over there and rip their limbs off if he could. He didn't wish for a full-fledged relationship, just her safety and wellbeing. At least that'd what he convinced himself. 

"What, do you take me for a cheater? I can always wait for you to visit without going to somebody else. And well, you're always worth the wait." Cagney spoke in a rushed, higher tone than usual, a tell that he wasn't being honest with her.

"F-fair enough, but did you have to say it like that?!" It was Saccharin's turn to blush. Christ, was she that good of a lay to him? Not that she didn't feel the same way,but... she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to that; the lass knew a thing or two about hiding things from people. She stared at him for a long time, not breaking eye contact once. 

"Fucking! Alright! Listen, I have a good reason fer not pollinating other people. And it's called 'I gotta make sure those cunts haven't beaten her to death'! I'd pay you a visit more if they weren't waitin' me out! Is it so much to ask that I.. I love somebody without having to read the fineprint?"

Saccharin was speechless, her face burning under her makeup. As idealistic as Cagney caring about her was, she didn't expect it to be true. And Saccharin cared for him in return. The fact they dare entertain such a wild possibility with her parents in the picture was brave. 

"I don't know about this, Cagney... committment's always made me uncomfortable." Saccharin said reluctantly, assuming he wanted a relationship to blossom once it was just them. 

"Well, I can't imagine why! Don't you want some freedom in your life finally? So what if it doesn't work out? We'll never know until those old farts keel over and die already! In fact, I think I might know a way to get rid of them... that doesn't involve me rippin' them limb from limb."

Saccharin's interest was peeked. A chance to finally be rid of these monsters once and for all. And, speak of the Devil-peeking around Cagney, she spotted the unmistakable outline of her father with a digital camera held up to his face. A cold chill ran down her spine as a quick flash went off, steeling herself against any further panic. 

"What's the plan, Cagney? I feel like I'm gonna need it tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to wrap this up soon! It's already getting close to the 'climax', huhuh. This should not have taken me three months to get to BUT  
> I have a couple more chapters on the way.


	10. Onion Poisoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, her dad's gone off the deep end. Saccharin almost dies to finally get him out of her hair, Cagney almost breaks her mom's legs... plus some other stuff happens. And everybody knows about it.

Saccharin sat frozen in Cagney's hands, locking eyes with the psychotic man that had the nerve to call himself her father. He peeked out from behind a tree in the distance, a disgusted look on his face as he captured his spawn swapping spit with a flower on a digital camera. Perfect. He had all the evidence he needed to prove that his flesh and blood was a demon in disguise. A good for nothing slut. A witch that deserved to be burned in front of the whole town, just like the good old days. He spun on his heel and raced out of the forest holding the camera high above his head, a sick sense of joy overtaking his disgust from before. His objective now was to show his wife what a desperate harlot looked like. That it was their own child. And to make sure the next child they have is a boy. 

Saccharin felt her blood run cold, watching him grow smaller in the distance. Off to destroy her life for good. He caught her red handed, eagerly waiting for her to return home, so she could see what he had in store for her. Saccharin began to panic again finally, wrapping her arms around herself and avoiding eye contact with Cagney.

"Bastard was there the whole time, wasn't he?"

"I'm..." Saccharin began, her voice eerily calm as she stared blankly towards the ground. "I'm going to die. He's going to knock me senseless for the whole town to see. This is the man responsible for my existence."

"How delusional is this cocksucker? He really thinks the whole town is gonna set there and watch a man beat you into a coma?! I ought to go over there and shove my thorns up his-" Cagney was furious, gripping the ground with one hand, some of his teeth growing sharper and his petals fanning out. 

"No! Don't do anything! He's just gonna get you in trouble with the cops."

"And who's gonna believe him! Most people here don't know I can fuck them senseless!"

"He. Brought. A. Camera. Sick fuck went out of his way to sit there and watch us make out! He wanted a reason to burn his 'little angel' like the witch she is!" Realistically, it was just her father that made it a big deal. Her mother was playing along to be spared the bruises, obeying his orders like a worthless mutt. And Saccharin was powerless against him.

"Well this wicked witch has a few tricks up her sleeve." 

"What are you planning, Saccharin?" 

"You'll see. And it won't be pretty." Saccharin sighed as Cagney set her down on the ground, glancing up at him and squeezing his hand before letting it go. 

"Promise you'll come out okay?"

"...... No promises."

\---

Normally she would be off deep in her thoughts, allowing her feet to take her where she wanted to go. But this time, her mind was blank, her eyes hardly blinking as she began heading home. Home. Where she would be beaten and dragged out of the house to be used as firewood for her parents' next campfire. Then the same night they would fuck to celebrate and pray it's the boy they've always wanted. 

She had to do something drastic, and fast. It would put her in the hospital for sure, but she could survive out of spite. Maybe. 

Saccharin swung herself over the fence that enclosed the Root Pack's garden, treading lightly across the ground. There were a few baskets full of raw onions towards the back, and she walked over to grab a dozen of them. She carefully climbed over the fence, not dropping a single bit of skin on the ground. Not yet. 

She hid in the shade of one of the trees in the front lawn, peeling the skin off of the rancid bulbs one by one. Her heart began to race, reconsidering her plan. Death by onion poisoning is quite a painful one, but in her fear-addled brain, it was the only way to escape her God-fearing parents' wrath. If she had to chose between being burned alive with Cagney forced to watch and ejecting her melted innards from her mouth... it was a no brainer. 

Saccharin took a deep breath and took a large bite out of the onion in her hand, the crisp scent burning her nose and stinging her tongue. She crushed the toxic layers of poison between her teeth as quickly as she could, forcefully swallowing them, already beginning to drool. She took messy, rapid bites out of multiple onions, shoving more and more pieces down her throat against her body's will. The skin on her fingertips were rubbed raw and her vision was blurring, but she kept going. She kept shoveling onions in her mouth, hardly bothering to chew them anymore. They'd come back up soon anyhow... The desperate young lady already began coughing up blood, dripping onto the ground in front of her. She scooped up loose bits of onion off the ground, tasting dirt and blood in the mix. 

She knew poisoning herself wasn't the answer. Framing her father for at least attemped murder was. 

It took every bit of strength in her to gather up the peeled onion skins and rise to her feet. Her eyes were bloodshot now, irritated from the noxious fumes. She walked up to the door and knocked on it, an intense burning sensation ravaging her lungs and stomach. More blood trickled down her chin, her body trembling under the strain of her weight. 

Her father swung open the door, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside, his hand rubbing against the onion skins in her clutches. Saccharin let the peelings drop, falling to her knees as a fit of wet coughing impeded her ability to speak. And protest against his accusations. Her father gripped her hair and yanked her head up, pulling her up to his feet. A small crimson puddle lay between their feet on the tiled floor, growing with each labored cough. 

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING FUCKING ABOUT IN THE WOODS, YOUNG LADY. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO!!"

Saccharin said nothing. She grimaced in pain, shame and mortification, sweat starting to drip down her forehead from all the stress her body was going through. Her mother hid from them, calling the ambulance and the police on the home phone, both for poisoning and disturbing the peace. Not satisfied with her strained breathing and gurgling, he grabbed her by the throat and backed her up against a wall, his face a few inches from hers. She tried her hardest to pry his hand off her neck, her blood smearing into his skin and making her fingers slip. He spoke in a low voice, gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on her neck. 

"How long has this been going on, baby girl? Did you really think you could hide your fucking perverted forest escapades from ME?"

Saccharin choked on more of her blood, involuntarily spitting some in her father's face. He pulled back and snarled, wiping sinner's blood off his clean flesh, scoffing down at her as she fell to the floor again, free from his grasp. His foul words hardly registered in her mind as triggering anymore, there was hardly a thing he could do to her now. Not without consequences. Her vision blurred and morphed her surroundings into fuzzy shapes and colors, primarily shades of red and off-white. 

Nearby, Psycarrot, Weepy and Moetato were jerked awake from their slumber, looking over to the source of the commotion in shock. Saccharin had been dragged back outside, her face pressed against the wall of the house. He swore and yell at her shamelessly, the staring from the neighbors only egging him on. 

Using wide arcs and rough jabs up and down, her father began using the blood pouring from her mouth to write on the front of the house...

W...H...O...R...E

"All this blood, and you couldn't be assed to fucking keep it pure!! It's gonna take alot more than some caustic vegetables to cleanse your filth!!!" 

Saccharin was yanked back, gurgling and sputtering as more blood shot up from her throat, her breath reeking of onions. He laughed at the message messily scrawled across what was before a pure white wall. 

"TAKE A NICE LOOOOOONG LOOK, EVERYONE! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT THIS HEATHEN HAS REDUCED HERSELF TO!! SUCH A SHAME SHE HAD TO RUIN HER LIFE SO SOON AFTER COLLEGE!!!"

Saccharin felt her blood boil faster than anything else had, gritting her teeth in rage. What more could she have expected from a man so intent on making her life miserable? Perhaps being escorted to and from college by her mother at best, or sent to the female equivalent of boot camp to straighten her out at worst. But shamed and humiliated in front of everyone on Inkwell Isle? Absolutely not. 

Out of nowhere, her arms and head began twitching violently, feeling as if millions of volts were going through her body. Blood shot out in streams past her teeth as she seethed, beginning to writhe in place. It felt as if she was no longer poisoned but rather overstimulated and in desperate need of relief. Her father pulled back against her apparent yanking, despite the warning signs he and his wife knew all too well. 

In a flash, Saccharin jabbed him in the eye with her other elbow, his body engulfed in brain-melting electric shocks from her other hand. Her heart practically vibrated in her chest, thick chunks of blood leaping out of her mouth onto his torso. Making him look the part. She let his hand go and grabbed him by his shirt collar, stumbling over to the wall and slamming him against it, using his shirt to cover the message on the wall before letting him drop. 

Still wired, she glanced around rapidly, unable to take in most of her surroundings. The cops were already on their way, and she needed to find that camera. Saccharin whirled around and ran back inside, tearing through the house looking for the incriminating evidence. Her energy was starting to wear thin the moment she spotted it under her parents' bed, snatching it and ripping out it's contents, smashing it over her arms, legs and stomach repeatedly until dark purple bruises dotted her body where blood didn't touch. 

When the police arrived, her mother was outside and her father was on his feet again, dazed but still fuming. Saccharin dropped the camera onto their bed and leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor, her body starting to feel cold all over. 

This was going to be the end. Her father was getting taken into custody for domestic violence and disturbing the peace, and if they questioned her later she would claim self defense with witnesses on her side. First degree murder and assault could get that pile of human scum life in prison, surrounded by much more formidable inmates. Saccharin would never have to see him again. 

Tears of joy streamed down her face as the paramedics rushed her out of the house into the truck, quickly assessing her condition. Within moments, her skin had grown so pale that imprints of the electricity marked her skin, and Saccharin allowed herself a weak smile up at the cieling. They would subject her to numerous blood transfusions to clear her blood of the poison, and give her medications and fluids to help her insides heal from the damage she caused. Her eyes were flushed repeatedly and her bruises were covered in some kind of lotion. 

If she died now, she'd die happy. 

\---

All the commotion on Isle 1 drew attention from the other isles the night it happened. Soon the entire country caught wind of what had transpired, what her father supposedly did. Most people agreed with Saccharin standing up for herself, all but two people-the Devil and her mother. What was the difference, really? The local radio station reported the incident detail by detail throughout the day, enough to inform everyone and give them some form of relief. Almost everyone. 

Saccharin didn't find consciousness again for three days; the nurse left her a few magazines to read and a remote to turn on the box television set to one side of her. To her left was a window with soft rays of light shining through, illuminating a small pot of flowers on a table. Straining through the sun a bit, she tensed up-they were wild pink carnations, five petals each. Saccharin was then met at last with guilt from what she did. Making Cagney worry about her, more than he already did. How badly would be have lost it if she didn't make it? It wasn't long before she was trembling and sobbing, wishing she could leave the hospital and ease his worry. 

Cagney didn't find out Saccharin was hospitalized until the following week, when he uprooted himself and went to go visit her again. He got the news from Moe and Psy in passing, them both expecting him to lose his temper in an instant; instead, it shocked him more than anything. Something didn't quite add up to him. 

"What do you mean she was poisoned? Who the hell gets sick from onions?!" 

"Well..." Moetato hesitated a bit, starting to make the connection between Cagney and Saccharin. "That's what they're figurin' out. Chalkin it up to a food allergy."  


"Come ta think of it, Saccharin always seemed a lil eager to get away from Weepy," Psy added, eying the empty onion basket from the night of the incident. "Either way, it's all done. She's being taken care of."

Cagney stared down at the Root Pack wordlessly for a few seconds before turning away. There was one more person who needed to be 'taken care of'. Prudence was likely shown the footage of him frenching with her daughter, and neither of them could live comfortably knowing she would be willing to blackmail her own daughter. 

But she wouldn't be able to if she couldn't leave the house. 

Cagney took a deep breath and approached the door, knocking politely and morphing back into his deceptive, smaller form. He needed to get as much information out of this hag as he could before laying waste to her. After a moment, the door openned, and the miserable looking woman known as Prudence stared up at him, mouth agape. 

"...Hello. Are you here to ask about Saccharin?" 

"No, I got the memo." It was too much for him to keep out the sarcastic tone. "Can I come in? I got some other things to ask you."

Prudence tried not to let on how shaken up she was. First her daughter being pushed to the brink of death, then her husband getting locked up and being stripped of her income, and now this. Saccharin's secret admirer finally showing up at her door. This freak of nature that manipulated her angel into joining the dark side, without so much as proposing to her first! Despite her anger building, she stepped aside and let him duck through the door-it was unladylike to lash out at people. 

"Fire away, Mr. Carnation," Prudence said, closing the door and sitting on the edge of the couch. 

"Ah, here's a good one," Cagney said, holding his leaves up to his chin and staring down at her. "Why did you allow your husband to hit her?"

"Ruben never hit her. Not like that. He's never snapped like that." Prudence immediately blurted out defensively, gripping the couch. 

"But he did. Last week." Cagney coiled a bit his stem closer to the floor, dipping closer to her. "But oh! What did Saccharin do? What deplorable thing did she do that made him go bonkers, eh?"

"Easy!" Prudence smiled contemptively, glaring up at him. "You sullied her. She let you touch her."

Cagney let out out a deep growl, skipping straight to his large form, smirking down at the old woman clammering off the couch to get away from him. Prudence tried to make a run for the door, but not a second later Cagney grabbed her around the waist and slammed her down onto the floor. He wrapped his hand around one of her legs, squeezing tighter and tighter, hoping to break both her legs this way. Her screaming hardly phased him. Prudence wasn't crying out for mercy, apologizing for the way she treated Saccharin, nothing. She was just making noise. 

Then he realized Prudence had her teeth grit, and that the screaming wasn't coming from her. He paused for a moment, turning around; the sound was coming from the backyard garden. It took his focus off breaking an old woman's legs long enough for him to calm down just a little bit. The screaming was high-pitched, like that of a child. Cagney looked back at Prudence struggling in his grasp, pulling her closer to him. 

"You better thank your lucky stars I'm not breaking both yer legs right now. Instead we're gonna make a deal. You're gonna visit Saccharin in the hospital. Right now. If you don't, I won't hesitate turning ya into mulch and feedin you to whatever's crying back there!" Cagney finally let go of Prudence, shooing her of. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Prudence immediately threw herself out the door, running as fast as she could to the hospital... and stopping to catch her breath after twenty feet. Cagney in the meantime, went into the garden to investigate. The garden Saccharin had supported was still thriving, assuming her mother was taking over the past week. 

"Hey! Is somebody in there?" Cagney called out, carefully searching every nook and cranny there was. At last, under the shade of a tree by the forest edge, were three small carnations much like himself. But much smaller. They had their eyes covered with their leaves, shivering and whimpering. And not far away, were a small patch of carnations of all shades of pink. He crouched down and gently touched each of the flowers' petals, speaking to him in gentle words. The tallest red one looked up from one leaf, peering up at him; slowly the other pink carnations peeked out at him, worn out from all their ruckus. 

"Are you three alright? What happened?" Cagney gently shook each of their leaves, reverting back to his small form. The red one was the first to speak, presumably the first one to grow. 

"Woman inside... mean. Says mean stuff. Tried plucking me." The red carnation kept their pink siblings close, calming them down further. "Are you Dad?"

"...Yeah, I am now." Cagney searched around the garden a bit for a large pot, starting to replant the carnations into a pot to take with him to his garden temporarily. "And that's not gonna happen anymore."

"You have a Mom too. Have a gut feeling you'll like her more than that old hag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter ready for months and was just building up to it. The only thing that's new are the flower children and Cagney questioning Prudence.


	11. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Saccharin's healing process in the hospital. Aka filler until the next chapter, and then the one after that will be for closure before I wrap it all up. Be warned, this one has a very brief mention of suicidal idealization.

After the first week in the hospital, Saccharin was able to speak a few phrases at a time, sipping soup down with her medication to sooth her healing wounds. Blood transfusions were no longer needed, however she still had an IV tube drip feeding her morphine to help her cope with her injuries, and she needed assistance getting out of bed. Her electricity scars were faded away and her bruises weren't far behind, and the color in her skin had returned. 

Another week, and she healed enough to speak full sentences and eat solid food again, with no onions or garlic in it. Saccharin was able to stand up and walk around if needed, but it still fatigued her. Once word got out that she was making steady recovery, one by one, the townspeople of the Inkwell visited her to see for themselves. Prudence was the first to come in, terrified of facing the wrath of her not-so-secret admirer; her mother hoped, prayed and begged with all her might that she would forgive her for forcing her to live with her monster of a husband. 

But Saccharin wasn't buying it. Prudence was on her knees, crying hysterically, but she just stared at her blankly and didn't say a word. She felt nothing but spite and resentment at the woman. If she really cared for her safety, there would be no need for Saccharin to resort to such extreme measures to get him out of her life. The doctors watching over Saccharin overheard the racket Prudence was making and entered the room, asking Saccharin if she was causing her trouble. 

"Please, get her out of my sight." Saccharin requested, a slight rasp to her voice still. Just like that, the doctors pulled her away from the cot and out of the room, pawning her off to the security guards. Saccharin scoffed and rolled her eyes, cursing her name under her breath. What good was this bitter witch to her anymore? She had other people now that can help her live life the way she wants. If only they didn't have to find out this way... Saccharin was already thinking of a way to get Prudence out of her hair, and would set it into motion once the doctors discharged her. 

Saccharin quickly changed her tune when her college professors, counselor and employer came in a few hours later together. Her professors half-hearted scolding her for not telling them she was in danger, her counselor asking what else her father did to her, and her employer telling her she got the floral maintainance job she applied for, and that he would pay for her insurance for a year. Saccharin was both overwhelmed and overjoyed at the news, being the first time she's smiled since she was admitted to the hospital. Once they left, Ribby, Croaks, Cuphead and Mugman visited her for a short time, congraduating her on pulling through and telling her she was welcome to live with Elder Kettle if she needed a place to stay afterwards. 

Cagney was the second-to-last person to pay her a visit, the secretary at the front desk finally allowing him to see his... 'friend'. He wasted no time at all, racing down the hall towards her room, pushing a nurse into the wall on his way there; Saccharin perked up at the sound of plant feet slapping on the tiled floor, growing closer and closer. Cagney threw open the door and practically threw himself at her, tears welling up in his eyes as she smiled up at him, her throat becoming dry. He grabbed ahold of her and held her tight against his stem, practically smothering her in affection; Saccharin herself quickly got overwhelmed, returning his embrace. They shared tears and kisses as if they haven't seen eachother in decades, Cagney's leaves wrapped around her warm, tender body. There was no use hiding it, he couldn't help himself. Her father was behind bars, what could he do if the townspeople knew about them? His petals curled around her head, gazing into her eyes lovingly, whispering how worried he was about her... his whole body shaking vigorously...

"Hey, relax... I'm fine now." Saccharin whispered to him, slowly caressing his arms and shoulders to bring him down from his high. "It worked. He's gone.... we only have to worry about the wicked witch now."

"Saccharin..." Cagney mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. "How much of the plan did ya stick with?"

"Enough to destroy the camera... I smashed it across my body before breaking it. I also ingested those onions myself. The camera has my fingerprints on it, but I dropped the onion skins by the front door and he got my blood all over his front. Plus he dragged my body all over the front of the house to spell 'whore', screaming that I was a disgrace and that-"

"That's fuckin enough." Cagney put a finger to her mouth, starting to feel ill. "You should have shocked him until his eyes popped out of his rotten skull."

"Did.... d-did Psy tell you 'that part', too...?" Saccharin suddenly felt all the color drain from her face, her hands visibly trembling, her anxiety punctuated by the heart monitor to her left. The beeping increasing tempo with every second that passed. 

"Yea, but..." Cagney put both hands on her shoulders, sighing. "What you did to him was badass! Saccharin, I don't give a rat's ass where you got that. All I can tell you is, if I'd been there, he'd be pushing up daisies."

Saccharin let out a shuddering sigh and rested her head on one of his petals, her heart rate gradually returning to its calm state. Cagney planted a small peck on her forehead, lazily swaying back and forth with her. If it was one thing about Cagney that made Saccharin's heart melt, it was this. His ability to calm down his friends that got past his asshole exterior; and by now, Saccharin was more than a friend to him. Saccharin wept softly against him, her tears stinging her eyes, overcome with guilt and shame; everyone was concerned about her now and they wanted to know everything. She could have just fried them both and buried their fetid bodies in the soil to serve her plants. She could have thrown herself into a woodchipper or off the cliff into the ocean. Or collapsed into her garden and waited for death to carry her off in her pastel pink dress. 

Cagney's leafy hands rested against her back and shoulders, his head angled down towards hers. The wild pink carnations sitting on the the side table were starting to dry out along the leaves; Cagney eyed the flowers and glared, remembering the four young sprouts he adopted from her garden. 

"How's my garden d-doing?" Saccharin spoke up, looking up at him.

"For starters, it's gorgeous." Cagney laid her back down on the cot, holding her hand delicately in both hands. "Hilda and Psy have been looking after your pride and joy, however... some sprouts cropped up from all my pollination and domination."

"Tell them I said thank you... And don't worry about it. I expected something like that to happen eventually."

"Saccharin, they ain't just any old flowers. They're like me. Our messin' around produced children. I'm keeping the little guys in my garden, 'cuz that hag kept booting them in the face."

Saccharin fell silent. Kids... they had kids now?! It really was one thing after another, and she couldn't keep up. Someone as damaged as her has no business influencing an impressionable child's life, plant or not. And already they've gotten a taste of what her bitch of a mother is like. 

"I'll believe it when I see it, but you know I'm not ready for kids."

"I'll take care of em. Don't ya worry about a thing, my lovely poppy~" Saccharin's cheeks flushed pink at the pet name, wondering how long he had been waiting to call her that. And if he could call her that the next time they have sex. The thought of it made her heart race again, and she found her lips connected with his again.


	12. Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saccharin gets out of the hospital and immediately goes to visit Cagney(and his sprouts). It isn't safe for them just yet, not until Prudence meets her maker.

Nearly a month later, Saccharin made a full recovery and was ready to be discharged, much to the doctor' surprise. They found that despite her chubby frame she was quite healthy, primarily cooking and eating the fruits and vegetables her garden yielded. She noted that her parents didn't believe that she had an allergy despite numerous times having bad reactions to her mother's cooking, to the point where she took her sustainance into her own hands. 

The incident had been settled in court despite some of the judges suspecting foul play; however, looking through Saccharin's medical records only solidified Ruben's sentence. Ruben used electroshock therapy collars on his daughter for years, giving her chronic anxiety and an increased risk of cardiac arrest. Even more appalling to them in her records was a hysterectomy right before she hit puberty, with no prior health problems to warrant it; Ruben had bribed the doctor with extra money to keep her mouth shut and insisted that it was 'for a good cause'. There was little doubt in the judge's mind that Prudence was also to blame for condoning all of it but took no action against her. 

Saccharin kept the radio on throughout the day to take her mind off all of it. Later on in the day she overheard the scalding, personal tidbits broadcasted over the radio. It disgusted her, knowing her story was being exploited for controvery and debates, even moreso that it was no longer just her business. Hell, she wouldn't be suprised if Ruben had some people on his side and they were just laying low until the incident lost traction. 

No way in hell was Saccharin going back home to Prudence; she was wasn't out of the woods yet. Prudence knew her husband was framed for the onions and believed that Saccharin's prior punishment was for her own good. A mother knows what's best for her kid, even if it means enforcing unfair gender roles and a curfew long after they've become an adult. That's the excuse she always used to justify every unjust thing Saccharin went through; she just made sure to do so behind closed doors where nobody could intervene. While her mother was cruel, she was far from stupid. She needed a way to get Prudence away from her permanently without resorting to violence; any more electric shocks and the jury would get tipped off.

"To hell with the curfew," Saccharin whispered to herself once she was out the hospital doors. "I'm gonna make sure that bitch goes to hell. But first..."

With the sun starting to go down, Saccharin had a few hours to kill before Prudence went looking for her. For the moment she headed over to Cagney's garden to see the sprouts he was talking about. And to brainstorm with him. Upon seeing her, Cagney set down his watering can and pulled her in for a hug, lifting her up off the ground and kissing her excitedly; he was beyond happy to see her again after nearly two months of seperation and cared not to hide it.

"Don't ever pull somethin like that again! If you died, I woulda killed you!" Saccharin shushed him, tendely stroking one of his petals and kissing him back. He took careful note to never eat anything with garlic or onions in it should they continue to be this close. 

The tall carnation set her down and gestured to the flowers he told her about before. Cagney had the four carnations each in seperate terracotta pots in the shade of a nearby tree, three pink and one red that was the tallest of them. They all had soft, child-like faces, wide eyes and pointy noses, unmistakably Cagney's spawn, the pink colors thanks to Saccharin's own flowers. She couldn't help but fawn over them, reaching out her hand and watching them each get familiar with her scent; the red carnation curled a leaf around her index finger, some of their rich red petals curling forward in acknowledgement. 

"What do you think we oughta do about your mom, huh?" Cagney leaned against the other side of the tree, roots out of the ground and towering over Saccharin once more, his arms crossed. 

"I was just about to ask the same. The only reason she isn't in prison right now too is her gender."

"I'll kill her and make it look like an accident."

"Cagney, we need to be very, very careful. Clearly it isn't often something big happens like this in Inkwell. You think the authorities won't think it's weird that Ruben's wife dies so soon after all this? I've already got enough eyes on me! The last thing we need is you getting dragged into it."

They both stayed silent for awhile, looking up into the sky, waiting for an idea to spawn in their heads. Even with the courts in her favor, she wouldn't get away with something shady a second time, and Cagney wouldn't get away with it at all. They couldn't just do nothing, either. On isles this small, Prudence had the advantage of spreading word of Saccharin's naughty, unladylike behavior to everyone and there was little they could do to prevent that that wouldn't raise alarm. Saccharin didn't want to have to chose between her reputation suffering and moving once more, away from Cagney. Saccharin began to feel sick, coming up short with plans, when Cagney spoke up.

"Get her to sign her soul away."

"...I'm sorry?"

"Steal her money and go to the casino. Blow it all on roulette and make sure that bastard Devil's watching. When he pressures you into signing a soul contract, just write yer mom's name."

"He won't see right through that?" The thought of confronting the Devil at all made her worry. Worry that her parents were right about where she would end up.

"Doubt it. A soul contract is a soul contract. The hag won't be dead, just confined to hell for all eternity for what she did to her own flesh and blood."

"Seems fitting for her..." Saccharin craned her head back to look up at Cagney, grinning somewhat sadistically. The sky was beginning to get dark, and Prudence would come stomping out towards the garden in moments. 

"So how soon do you wanna set it into motion?" 

"Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the "Saccharin's domestic life fucking sucks" filler now I promise. I'm gonna skip the details on the 'plan' so I can get to the uh... juicy bits.


End file.
